When The Love Falls
by dance in storm
Summary: Part II: When the love falls, it just randomly chooses whom it goes towards to / "Kau bukan adikku. Aku benci saat kau panggil Kakak. Aku membencimu jika kau adalah adikku" / Siapa yang bisa menyalahkan perasaan, sekalipun itu keliru? / Male x Fem!Nesia / Warning Inside / RnR ? Thanks XD
1. Part I

**Kalau Hetalia Axis Powers itu milik saya, pasti Indonesia udah saya masukin jadi chara di sono dan saya ubah manga itu menjadi manga Harem!Nesia. But sadly, no. It's Hidekaz Himaruya's.**

**I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fic**.**

**Warning: semi-incest (not incest actually… it's just… just read okay :D), (seemingly) OoC, ****AU, Human Name**, **OC, ****crack pairs, **(a lil')** Nesia-centric.**

**Rate: T  
**

**Pairing: Malexfem!Nesia**

**Chara: Kirana / Nesia = Fem!Indonesia, Jansen = Netherland, Matthias = Denmark, Lukas = Norwegia, Tiino = Finland, Berwald = Sweden, Emil = Iceland, Natalia = Belarus, Bella = Belgium**

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. ****Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide****. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

Long Live FHI and **Say NO to Plagiarism! **Mari** berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**-oOo-**

Saat itu hari mengalami awal musim dingin. Langit tampak kelabu dengan angin yang berhembus membekukan tulang. Hanya menunggu beberapa waktu saja untuk salju pertama turun dan menderas, membuat Bumi akan terselimuti warna putihnya.

Meskipun demikian, cuaca beku itu tidak menyurutkan semangat beberapa anak yang tampak bermain di sekitar bangunan yang tampak berdiri megah. Bermain bola di lapangan yang hijau. Bermain petak umpet di antara rimbunnya taman dan hijaunya pepohonan di sekitar bangunan itu. Bermain rumah-rumahan di teras yang luas. Kejar-kejaran. Atau sekedar duduk-duduk memandang yang lain bermain dengan riangnya.

Seperti gadis kecil berambut hitam yang terkuncir asal-asalan itu. Terduduk diam di ayunan yang tergantung di pohon di sudut lapangan. Kaki kecilnya menggantung beberapa senti di atas tanah. Kedua tangannya yang mungil berpegangan pada tali ayunan. Dua bola hitamnya mengarah lurus pada beberapa teman yang tampak berlari-lari merebutkan bola sepak. Mereka tertawa. Mereka tampak bahagia.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa gadis kecil itu sadari, bola sepak yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan tiba-tiba melaju kencang menuju arahnya setelah tertendang kuat oleh salah satu anak laki-laki yang memainkannya di depan sana. Tentu saja, si gadis tidak sempat menghindar karena bola itu terlampau cepat. Akibatnya, bola itu sukses menghantam cukup keras sisi kepalanya dan membuat gadis itu refleks terjatuh dari ayunan rendah yang didudukinya.

"Ack!"

Si gadis kecil mengaduh akibat sakit di sisi kepalanya sekaligus sakit akibat tubuhnya yang menghantam tanah. Belum cukup di situ, alih-alih prihatin dan meminta maaf, teman-temannya justru mendekat dan kontan menertawainya. Keras. Mengolok-olok si gadis kecil yang masih terduduk di tanah.

"Hahaha! Rasakan! Salah sendiri lihat-lihat!"

"Kau itu mengganggu sekali, tahu! Pergi kalau kita lagi main!"

"Dasar anak aneh! Makanya tidak punya teman!"

Rasa sakit yang si gadis kecil rasakan tidak seimbang dengan rasa takut dan kecewa yang ia rasakan demi mendengar semua olok-olokkan temannya. Maka meneteslah air mata dari kedua matanya. Setetes demi setetes, yang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi deras diiringi dengan isakannya. Tangannya yang mungil mengusap-usap kedua matanya—bentuk usaha lemahnya untuk mencoba menahan tangisnya meskipun sia-sia.

Si gadis kecil hanya berharap seseorang mampu mendengar tangisnya dan membuat teman-temannya yang jahat itu terdiam dan pergi. Pergi meninggalkannya sendiri seperti biasa. Siapapun itu, si gadis kecil berharap agar tangisnya terdengar. Baik itu salah seorang _nanny, _atau salah seorang koki atau penjaga panti, si gadis tak peduli.

Ia hanya perlu perlindungan.

"Hentikan! Kalian, berhenti!"

Suara olok-olokkan itu terdengar menghilang seketika begitu suara keras itu terdengar. Si gadis kecil pun mendengarnya. Di sela isaknya dengan mata yang masih buram karena air mata, si gadis kecil mendongak. Dan ia dapati bahwa seseorang berdiri di depannya.

Berdiri dengan punggung yang tampak tegap, di depannya.

"Jansen, jangan ikut-ikutan!" salah seorang anak lelaki menyela dan memandang heran pada si bocah laki-laki yang berdiri di depan si bocah perempuan yang masih terisak kecil.

"Jose benar, Jansen. Kau tidak perlu melindungi dia. Dia memang menyebalkan!" ucap yang lain sembari menuding kasar ke arah si bocah kecil.

Alih-alih mendengarkan, pandangan dari iris hijau itu justru menyipit, "Aku tidak mau dengar. Kalian cepat pergi dari sini."

"…Ayolah, Jansen—"

"Pergi."

Yang lain memberi pandangan heran bagaikan mereka melihat hal yang tidak masuk akal di dunia ini. Namun tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut lagi. Mereka pun pada akhirnya pergi, kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka semula—bermain bola. Tentu saja, setelah menggerutu kesal dan lirih.

"Dia sudah gila. Ngapain membela cewek seperti itu?"

"Cewek aneh dan jelek gitu… bisanya Cuma nangis saja!"

"Jansen saja yang bodoh."

"Hush! Kalau dia dengar, bisa-bisa nanti kau dipukul lho."

Sedangkan Jansen membalikkan badan dan memandang pada gadis yang masih terisak di bawahnya. Seingatnya, gadis ini datang ke panti asuhan ini sekitar setahun yang lalu. Kata salah satu _nanny _yang Jansen tak sengaja dengar, gadis itu datang ke negara ini dengan kedua orang tuanya. Namun Ayah dan Ibu gadis itu kecelakaan dalam perjalanan ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Kecelakaan mobil itu tak hanya membuat tubuh Ayah dan Ibu gadis itu terbakar, namun juga semua identitas yang bisa digunakan sebagai petunjuk. Pada akhirnya, pendiri panti yang kebetulan mengetahui hal ini, memutuskan untuk membawa si gadis ke panti asuhan ini.

Namun sepertinya entah karena trauma kehilangan orang tua atau apa, si gadis kecil itu tampak pendiam dan suka menyendiri. Sejak awal, ia memang tidak memiliki banyak teman. Ia lebih suka sendiri dan teman-temanpun sejak awal menganggapnya sebagai anak aneh. Maklum, di kalangan sebagian anak-anak, budaya rasis memang masih belum terhilangkan ketika mereka memandang bahwa si gadis yang memiliki karakteristik khas Asia dianggap sebagai minoritas di kalangan dominasi warga keturunan Barat. Belum lagi dengan alasan mengapa gadis itu dibawa ke panti ini, menyebabkan beberapa anak bahkan menyebutnya sebagai gadis pembawa sial.

"Ayo berdiri. Jangan duduk di situ terus," Jansen berucap setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Ia sendiri juga tidak bisa dibilang dekat dengan si gadis ini. Hanya sesekali saja, terutama di saat-saat seperti ini. Bukannya apa, hanya saja Jansen merupakan pribadi yang paling benci akan dua hal: keributan, dan anak laki-laki yang bertengkar dan menyakiti anak perempuan. Itu tidak keren, pikirnya. Jadi seringkali ia menolong si gadis yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda darinya ini dari _bullying _teman-teman.

Jansen menghela napas, lantas duduk berjongkok di depan si gadis yang masih terisak. Meski isaknya tidak sekeras semula.

"Hei, mereka sudah pergi. Kau bisa berhenti menangis," ujar Jansen pelan. Ia sering tidak mengerti mengapa perempuan suka sekali menangis. Dan sekali menangis, sulit sekali dihentikan.

Pada akhirnya, si gadis menurunkan kedua lengannya dari matanya. Tampak wajahnya lembab dan basah oleh air mata. Pun dengan kedua matanya yang masih tampak berair dan sesekali meneteskan air mata.

Dua bola hitam kecoklatannya menatap dua iris hijau yang menatapnya.

"J-Jansen…hiks.."

Jansen mengangguk, "Iya, Kirana. Ayo kita pergi. Sebentar lagi pasti _nanny _memanggil kita untuk makan siang."

Meski masih terisak kecil, si gadis mengangguk kecil. Mengusap kedua matanya sekali lagi, ia berdiri.

Jansen mengikuti berdiri, lantas berbalik dan mulai melangkah lebih dahulu. Si gadis otomatis segera berlari kecil demi mensejajari langkah si bocah lelaki, lantas menggamit sebelah tangan dari bocah yang kata salah satu _nanny_, berasal dari Belanda itu.

Gadis kecil itu tidak tahu, hanya saja ia suka menggenggam tangan Jansen. Rasanya jika ia menggenggam tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu, maka tidak akan ada anak-anak yang berani mendekati dan mengganggunya. Tidak ada mimpi buruk mengenai keluarganya dahulu. Tidak ada monster yang ia takutkan akan muncul di kamarnya.

Pokoknya tidak ada hal yang buruk.

Jansen hanya menatap sekilas pada tangan mereka yang bertaut, namun ia segera kembali menatap depan.

Sekalipun ia tahu bahwa yang lain sering mengatainya gila atau aneh karena gadis ini, namun Jansen tidak pernah mempedulikannya.

-oOo-

Ruangan tengah yang cukup luas itu terisi oleh empat manusia. Masing-masing tampak fokus pada satu benda elektronik besar yang ada beberapa jauh di depan mereka. Sebuah TV plasma layar datar yang menampilkan gambar-gambar tertentu sebagai _game _yang dua orang mainkan saat itu. Meski hanya dua orang saja yang memainkan dan memegang _controller_, namun dua penonton yang lain tak kalah tampak semangat dan fokusnya.

"Ayo, Tiino! Susul aku! Bisa ga? Hahaha," salah satu pemegang _controller_, si bocah berambut pirang berjambul, tertawa bangga karena 'motor'nya masih mampu mempertahankan posisi pertama di _game _yang tengah mereka mainkan.

"Aku 'kan baru memainkannya sekarang, Matthias. Jadi wajar saja, 'kan?" bela Tiino dengan wajah memerah antara malu dan sedikit kesal. Beberapa menit sudah bermain namun ia masih menempati posisi enam dari sepuluh 'players' yang ada di _game _itu.

"Dan dia bahkan tak pernah melewatkan seharipun tanpa memainkan _game _ini," tunjuk seorang anak pirang yang lain, dengan jepit _cross _di sisi kiri kepalanya, kepada Matthias, "Dia memang pintar dalam hal yang tidak berguna."

"Diam, Lukas!" teriak Matthias sembari masih fokus ke TV, "Coba saja kalahkan aku jika bisa!"

Semua kembali terdiam dan kembali fokus pada permainan. Hanya suara-suara dari _game _saja yang terdengar, sesekali dengan decak Matthias atau Tiino terhadap _game _yang mereka mainkan. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, Matthias bersorak dan menaruh _controller _ke lantai ketika _game _sudah mencapai _finish _dan ia tetap mempertahankan posisi pertamanya.

"Yeah! Aku menang lagi! Yeah! Yeah!" ia meninju-ninjukan lengan kecilnya ke udara dan tersenyum lebar. Berbeda sekali dengan raut muram Tiino.

Seorang anak yang lain lagi, yang daritadi diam, kini menyahut, "Tenang saja, Tiino. Aku akan mengalahkannya pada Permainan Tekken."

"Hey!" Matthias berteriak dan menatap terkejut.

"Itu benar, dia bodoh saat memainkan Tekken, Berwald," Lukas mengangguk pelan.

"Kaliaaaannn! Aku ini _gamer_ sejati tauk! Tidak ada permainan yang tidak bisa kumainkan!"

"Hei, hei, hei. Ada apa ini kok terdengar ribut?"

Perhatian keempat bocah kecil itu teralihkan dan menatap ke arah sumber suara. Tampaklah dua orang dewasa yang baru memasuki ruangan tersebut. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Keduanya tampak tampan dan cantik. Juga dandanannya amat modis.

"Dia, Tante," tunjuk Lukas pada Matthias, "Tidak terima saat dikatai bodoh saat main Tekken."

"Itu benar," Berwald mengangguk menyetujui.

Matthias tampak marah sekaligus malu karena diolok-olok oleh ketiga temannya, "Ayo saja kalian main sama aku! Lihat saja siapa yang nanti terbukti salah!"

Sedangkan dua orang dewasa itu hanya tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-geleng lirih. Keempat bocah ini selalu saja tampak ribut. Namun tak jarang pula mereka tampak manis, lucu, dan kompak. Bahkan jarang sekali dua orang dewasa itu melihat keempat bocah itu pergi kemanapun tanpa bersama-sama. Ke sekolah. Bermain. Bahkan tidurpun mereka berada dalam satu kamar dengan dua ranjang.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan ribut," ujar si lelaki dewasa, "Kami kesini Cuma mau bilang bahwa kami akan pergi sebentar."

Matthias menatap heran ke arah dua orang di depannya, "Pergi? Ayah dan Ibu mau pergi kemana?"

Si wanita, Nyonya Kohler, hanya tersenyum sembari mengelus helai pirang anaknya, "Pergi untuk membawakan hadiah untuk Matthias."

Otomatis ketika mendengar kata 'hadiah', keempat pasang bola mata para bocah itu seolah tampak lebih berbinar. Terkejut. Heran. Namun yang paling jelas adalah antusias.

"Dan juga hadiah bagi Lukas, Tiino, dan Berwald!" sambung sang Ayah.

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah?" Matthias segera menyampaikan ekspresi antusiasnya dengan berteriak dan meloncat-loncat girang. Dengan tangan kecilnya ia menarik-narik ujung blus Ibunya.

"Apakah hari ini Natal?" tanya Tiino heran dan lirih pada Berwald, "Apa tahun baru?"

Berwald hanya terdiam.

Wajar saja jika mereka heran. Natal kan masih beberapa minggu lagi, pun dengan tahun baru. Dan hari ini tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berulang tahun. Jadi mengarah orang tua Matthias mau memberikan mereka hadiah?

"Makanya, kalian di rumah yang tenang dan bersikap manis, ya. Jangan ribut," sambung Ayah yang langsung direspon oleh 'Oke' yang semangat dari Matthias dan Tiino, serta anggukan dari Lukas dan Berwald.

"Hadiahnya apa, Tante?" tanya Tiino dengan nada seantusias tatapannya.

"Nah, itu kejutan, Tiino."

"Apakah _game _baru? Atau mobil-mobilan baru? Atau koleksi gundam yang baru? Atau bola sepak?" Matthias mengabsen satu persatu kemungkinan hadiah yang diberikan kedua orang tuanya.

Ayah dan Ibu hanya tertawa, "Sudah-sudah. Kami harus segera pergi. Jangan bertengkar dan bersikap yang manis, oke? Kalau perlu apa-apa minta tolong sama pengasuh atau pembantu, oke?"

"Okeee!"

Sang Ayah melakukan tos satu persatu dengan keempat bocah lelaki itu. Sedangkan si Ibu hanya mengelus puncak kepala atau sebelah pipi mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, dua orang itu lantas pergi dari ruangan itu demi menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka.

"Keren banget! Kita bakal dapat hadiah!" sepeninggal orang tuanya, Matthias nyatanya belum mampu meredakan rasa antusiasnya. Ia meloncat-loncat dan ekspresinya tampak begitu bahagia.

Tiino meringis lebar sembari mengangguk, "Tante dan Om sering sekali memberi kita hadiah."

"Tentu dong, Ayah dan Ibuku kan keren!"

"Tante dan Om barusan bilang jangan ribut, Matthias," sela Lukas dengan pandangan bosannya yang biasa.

Matthias hanya meringis lebar, lantas menoleh ke arah dimana Ayah dan Ibunya pergi melangkah tadi. Dua iris sebiru langitnya tampak begitu berbinar. Pun dengan keseluruhan air mukanya.

Hadiah apa ya, dari Ibu dan Ayah?

Entah mengapa Matthias merasa bahwa ia akan begitu menyukai hadiah yang akan diperolehnya kali ini.

-oOo-

Setelah makan siang, Kirana memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tidak memiliki teman, sehingga pasca makan siang seperti ini, Kirana pasti akan menuju ke dua tempat: kamar atau ayunan di bawah pohon di sudut lapangan. Ingin ia tadi mengikuti Jansen, menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain bersamanya. Tetapi Jansen sudah keburu bersama dengan beberapa teman laki-laki yang mengajaknya bermain di luar sana. Jadi Kirana memutuskan untuk urung saja daripada nanti dia mengganggu Jansen.

Gadis kecil itu menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya yang mungil. Kamarnya adalah satu-satunya tempat yang mana ia merasa aman. Meski luas, namun ia suka berada di dalam. Tidak banyak barang berharga yang ia punya: foto mendiang kedua orangtuanya pun tidak ia miliki—mereka hanya hidup dalam kenangan dan ingatan Kirana. Ia pun tidak memiliki banyak mainan. Bonekapun hanya satu, itupun saat dahulu boneka itu diberikan Jansen saat hadiah Natal tahun lalu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jansen, Kirana ingin bertemu dan bermain bersamanya sekarang… Lama-lama, terkadang ia merasa bosan sendirian tanpa teman.

Baru saja beberapa menit ia habiskan waktunya di kamar untuk termenung, pintu kamarnya terketuk pelan dari luar. Terdengar suara salah satu _nanny _yang ia kenal, memanggil namanya lembut. Kirana menyahut wajar dan pintu itu di detik kemudian, terbuka.

"Kirana? Kok sudah tiduran?" tanya _nanny _berambut pirang itu kepada Kirana yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Bahkan gadis kecil itu tidak mengubah posisinya: masih terbaring dengan wajah menghadap ke arah pintu.

"Teman-teman banyak yang main di luar tuh, Sayang," ujar sang _nanny _lembut sembari mendudukkan diri di tepian ranjang Kirana.

Kirana hanya menggeleng apatis. Bosan dengan pertanyaan yang sama, padahal mereka 'kan tahu apa jawabannya.

Sang _nanny _terdiam sembari mengelus puncak kepala Kirana yang ditumbuhi helai-helai hitam legam. Tersenyum kecil, sang _nanny _berujar lembut, "Kalau begitu, sekarang ikut _Nanny _yuk? _Nanny _ingin mengajak Kirana untuk ketemu seseorang."

Kirana melirik malas-malasan ke arah perempuan berusia akhir dua puluhan itu. Namun hanya sejenak, sebelum kepala itu menggeleng lirih.

"Kenapa, Sayang?" tanya sang _Nanny _heran, "Kamu ngantuk?"

"…Malas."

"Hanya sebentar, kok. _Nanny _janji. Ketemu, habis itu selesai, deh."

"….."

"_Nanny _janji, Kirana pasti akan senang bertemu dengan orang ini. Yakin."

Mendengarnya, Kirana mau tak mau merasa penasaran juga. Siapa orang yang akan ditemuinya? Seingatnya, ia datang ke negeri ini hanya dengan mendiang kedua orang tuanya. Keluarganya di Indonesia mungkin mengira ia sudah ikut tewas bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi, sepertinya _Nanny _sedang serius dan tidak hanya sekedar memberi hiburan kosong karena Kirana tidak punya teman.

"…Oke," Kirana akhirnya mengangguk, membuat senyuman lebih lebar terkembang di bibir _Nanny _muda itu.

"Oke! Nah, ayo. Kirana mau jalan sendiri apa _Nanny _gendong?"

"Jalan."

Pada akhirnya, dengan dituntun sebelah tangan _Nanny, _Kirana melangkahkan kedua kaki mungilnya keluar dari kamarnya.

Tanpa gadis kecil dan polos itu sadari bahwa hidupnya akan benar-benar berubah setelah ia sampai di tempat tujuannya di ruang tamu panti asuhan tempatnya selama setahun itu berada.

-oOo-

"Biar aku saja yang ambil," ujar Jansen lirih dan datar sembari melangkah menuju ke arah dimana bola baseball tadi melayang sehabis dipukul oleh salah satu temannya. Sejujurnya Jansen sudah malas bermain sejak awal, namun ia hanya menurut saja dan berpikir bahwa sesekali menerima ajakan bermain teman-temannya tak akan jadi soal.

Pemuda itu berlari ke arah dekat jendela samping gedung panti asuhan. Di sana bola baseball tadi mengarah dan terjatuh setelah menghantam pelan dinding panti. Jendela besar itu terbuka, membiarkan angin awal musim dingin menerobos masuk dan membuat tirai tipis itu berkibar-kibar kecil.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jansen untuk mendapatkan bola _baseball_-nya. Namun setelah mengambil bola itu, ia urung kembali melangkah dan kembali pada teman-teman yang lain yang sedang menunggunya. Bukannya apa, hanya saja Jansen tak sengaja melihat kejadian yang tengah berlangsung di dalam sana—yang mampu ia lihat lewat jendela besar yang terbuka.

Kedua mata hijaunya sedikit menyipit pertanda heran.

Itu bukannya Kirana?

Dan gadis itu tidak sendirian. Bersama dengan salah satu _nanny, _Pemilik Panti, dan dua orang dewasa yang tidak pernah Jansen lihat sebelumnya. Kedua orang asing itu laki-laki dan perempuan, tampak berpenampilan rapih dan modis—tipikal orang kaya. Mereka semua—minus Kirana—tengah berbicara serius. Entah Jansen tak mengerti, tetapi ia sempat menangkap beberapa kata yang terucap oleh salah satu mereka.

"…Nanti, kamu tinggal bersama dengan Om dan Tante ini, Kirana. Mereka akan menjadi Ayah dan Ibu kamu yang baru…."

Jansen terdiam, lantas memutuskan untuk memalingkan pandangan.

Ia tidak bodoh. Ia tidak bebal untuk tidak mampu sekedar mengerti apa arti sepotong kalimat yang sempat ia dengar itu.

Kirana akan diadopsi.

-oOo-

Pandangan dari iris biru cerah itu mengarah pada pemandangan di luar sana. Sudah bermenit-menit ia habiskan untuk terduduk di sofa ruang depan ini, namun apa yang ditunggunya belum datang juga. Ayah dan Ibunya belum pulang.

Memang, Matthias bukanlah anak yang sabaran. Terutama jika ia sudah merasa antusias seperti ini. Ia merasa sangat antusias dan penasaran. Bahkan ia nyaris melewatkan makan siangnya, sebelum salah satu pengasuhnya berhasil membujuknya untuk menyantap beberapa sendok makan. Ia juga tidak mau menikmati tidur siangnya, demi menunggu kepulangan dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Matthias, kamu tidak tidur siang?" tanya Tiino yang sudah menutup buka bacaan yang tadi beberapa menit dibacanya. Tampak bahwa bocah bermata violet itu tampak mengantuk dan mulut kecilnya menguapkan uap kantuk dari dalamnya.

"Enggak, Tiino. Aku mau nunggu Ibu dan Ayah pulang."

"Tapi mereka nanti kalau pulang pasti memberitahumu, kok," ujar Tiino sembari bangkit dan membawa bukunya, berniat segera menuju kamar dan tidur siang.

"Tapi aku ingin menjadi yang pertama melihat hadiah itu!" ujar Matthias mengatakan alasannya terdiam selama beberapa menit di ruangan ini, "Kalau aku tidur, bisa saja kau atau Lukas atau Berwald bisa melihat dan menyentuhnya lebih dulu, 'kan?"

Tiino hanya terdiam dan menatap Matthias tidak mengerti. Namun bocah itu lantas mengendikkan bahu dan mengucapkan 'Sampai Nanti' pada Matthias, sebelum Tiino melangkah dan menuju ke arah kamarnya.

-oOo-

Kirana terdiam di tepi ranjangnya sembari mengamati salah satu _Nanny _mengemasi barang-barangnya yang ada di kamar tersebut. Ibu pemilik panti juga berada di kamar Kirana, berdiri di samping gadis kecil yang sudah mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya. Bersepatu. Memakai pita. Rambut tersisir rapih.

Sebenarnya, Kirana masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia tadi bertemu dengan laki-laki dan perempuan. Kirana tidak mengenal mereka, dan tahu-tahu Ibu Pemilik Panti bilang bahwa Kirana akan tinggal dengan mereka karena mereka akan menjadi Ibu dan Ayah Kirana yang baru.

Di satu sisi, Kirana senang. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak suka punya Ayah dan Ibu ketika Ayah dan Ibu yang lama sudah tiada? Kirana dengan kebutuhannya layaknya bocah kecil pada umumnya, pasti terlena dengan khayalan akan keluarga yang indah dengan Ayah dan Ibu yang menyayanginya. Mengajaknya bermain. Memberinya makanan enak. Mainan yang bagus.

Namun di sisi yang lain, ia juga merasa takut. Wajar saja, ia kan tidak mengenal dua orang dewasa itu sebelum ini. Namun, sepertinya, dari wajah dan cara bicaranya tadi pada KIrana, sepertinya Ayah dan Ibu barunya adalah orang baik dan pasti akan sayang padanya.

Kirana mendongak dan menarik sekali ujung blus Ibu Pemilik Panti, membuat wanita itu memberi tatapan heran pada salah satu anak asuhnya, "…Ibu? Apa Kirana akan tinggal jauh?"

Ibu Panti hanya tersenyum, lantas mengelus puncak kepala Kirana, "Tidak, Sayang. Kirana masih bisa sering main kesini, nantinya."

Kirana terdiam dan dalam hati merasa tenang.

Berarti ia masih bertemu dan bermain dengan Jansen?

"…Apakah Jansen boleh ikut dengan Kirana, Bu?"

"Tidak, Sayang. Jansen masih harus tinggal disini."

Ah…

"Kenapa? Kirana takut?"

Kirana menggeleng pelan. Ia juga tidak tahu, hanya saja ia merasa ia ingin Jansen ikut bersamanya.

Bagaimana nanti jika di tempat barunya ada anak jahat? Siapa yang akan melindunginya?

Tak berapa lama, _Nanny _sudah selesai mengemasi barang-barang Kirana. Karena Kirana tak memiliki banyak barang penting, maka hanya satu koper kecil saja barang-barang yang mampu ia bawa. Sebuah boneka lusuh pemberian Jansen, Kirana bawa sendiri dan peluk dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ayo, Kirana, Sayang. Kamu sudah siap," ujar _Nanny _sembari tersenyum, "Ayah dan Ibu baru kamu sudah nunggu di depan."

Kirana hanya mengangguk pelan, lantas mengikuti langkah Ibu Panti yang menggandeng sebelah tangannya. _Nanny _berjalan beberapa langkah di depan sana seraya membawa satu koper kecil berisi barang-barang Kirana.

"….Ibu, boleh aku ketemu Jansen sebentar?" tanya Kirana, mendongak pada Ibu Panti.

"Jansen?"

Kirana mengangguk singkat.

Ibu Panti tersenyum, "Tentu. Tapi jangan lama-lama, oke? Kasihan Ayah dan Ibu sudah menunggu."

-oOo-

Awalnya Kirana tadi mengira bahwa Jansen masih bermain _baseball _bersama teman-teman laki-laki yang lain. Namun saat Kirana mencarinya di lapangan tadi bersama dengan _Nanny_, kata seorang anak Jansen sudah berhenti bermain bersama mereka sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Pada akhirnya, tujuan kedua Kirana untuk bertemu dengan bocah laki-laki itu adalah kamar Jansen.

_Nanny _mengetuk pelan selama dua kali pintu kamar Jansen, sebelum suara sahutan datar terdengar dari dalam. Kirana merasa lega, setidaknya ia kini tidak harus mencari-cari Jansen lebih jauh lagi karena bocah itu ternyata berada di kamarnya.

Setelah dibukakan pintunya oleh _Nanny_, Kirana pada akhirnya masuk dan _Nanny _pergi ke suatu tempat sebentar. Katanya menemui Ibu Panti, dan nanti akan menyusul kembali Kirana di sini.

"Jansen," sapa Kirana sembari mendekat. Jansen yang sebelumnya tampak termenung terbaring di ranjang, seketika bangkit dan terduduk di ranjang setelah ia tahu bahwa Kirana datang dan memasuki kamarnya.

"Hei," sapanya wajar. Iris hijaunya dengan cermat menatap Kirana. Tampak gadis kecil itu berpakaian rapih: jauh lebih rapih daripada biasanya. Cantik. Manis. Dengan membawa satu boneka yang Jansen berikan padanya dulu, di sebelah lengannya.

Tanpa sadar bibir Jansen melengkung ke bawah mendapati penampilan dari teman kecilnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jansen, sekalipun ia sudah bisa menebak jawabannya.

Kirana tersenyum lebar, "Kata Ibu, aku punya Ayah dan Ibu baru. Aku akan tinggal bersama dengan mereka."

Jujur saja, hati kecil Jansen merasa sedih.

"Oh… _I see_…." Bocah laki-laki itu memaksakan senyum tipis, "Selamat, ya!"

Kirana mengangguk, "Sebenarnya, aku ingin kau ikut, tetapi kata Ibu Panti tidak boleh."

"Tentu saja," Jansen menatap geli, "Itu kan Ayah dan Ibu baru kamu. Aku belum punya."

Kirana menatap heran, "Kenapa?"

Jansen mengendikkan bahu," Gak tahu. Mungkin mereka hanya tertarik pada kamu, Kirana."

Atau mungkin karena tidak ada yang mau mengadopsi anak bandel seperti Jansen…

Buru-buru Jansen menambahkan ketika dilihatnya wajah kecil itu tampak muram, "Tapi itu ga masalah, kok. Tinggal di sini sudah cukup asyik."

"Jansen ingin punya orang tua juga, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya cukup polos dan tidak bermaksud untuk menimbulkan rasa sakit atau kecewa. Hanya saja, tetap saja, pertanyaan polos itu membuat Jansen merasa hatinya tercubit.

Namun ia segera berusaha menepisnya.

"Hm, tapi nanti," jawabnya sekenanya, "Sudah sana, kau sudah ditunggu Ibu dan Ayahmu, 'kan?"

Kirana hanya terdiam dan menatap ragu ke arah Jansen.

Wajar saja, selama setahun ia hidup di Panti dan di negeri orang ini, hanya Jansen yang menjadi teman dekatnya. Hanya Jansen yang akan datang padanya saat teman-teman yang lain datang menganggunya. Hanya Jansen yang meski secara tak langsung, berusaha menyampaikan pada Kirana bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Hanya Jansen.

Bagaimana jika nanti di tempat tinggal barunya akan ada anak yang jahat? Bagaimana jika nanti ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jansen? Hanya pertanyaan penuh 'bagaimana' saja yang berkecamuk di hati kecil Nesia.

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan temannya, Jansen hanya tersenyum tipis—senyum yang jarang ia tampakkan pada orang lain, siapapun itu, "Hei, _it's okay_. Kau akan menyukai semua ini. Semua ini keren. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kirana nampak tidak mengerti, namun ia paksakan untuk mengangguk saja.

Perlahan, ia menaruh sejenak bonekanya ke ranjang Jansen. Lantas ia gunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengarah pada lehernya sendiri—ke arah liontin yang selalu ia pakai selama hidupnya. Liontin peninggalan mending orang tuanya.

"Uh…" Ia tampak kesulitan dalam usahanya melepas liontin itu, "Jansen, bisa tolong bantu aku melepas ini?"

Menatap tak mengerti, Jansen hanya menuruti permintaan temannya. Beberapa waktu kemudian, liontin itu berhasil terlepas berkat bantuan dari Jansen.

"Ini…" Jansen menyodorkan liontin putih itu, "Untuk apa kau lepas, Kirana? Nanti hilang."

Kirana menggeleng, "Itu kau bawa saja, Jansen."

Jelas iris hijau itu tampak tersesat—heran sangat, "…Ini milikmu—pemberian orang tuamu."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin kau yang menyimpannya."

"…Aku tidak mengerti."

Kirana tersenyum lebar, "Aku sudah kau beri boneka ini. Sekarang aku memberimu liontin itu. Anggap saja itu kado Natal untukmu," meski Natal masih beberapa minggu lagi.

"Kirana? Apa sudah selesai, Sayang?" terdengar suara _Nanny_, membuat Kirana dan Jansen menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati _Nanny _sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jansen.

Kirana mengangguk sebentar, lantas kembali berbalik dan menghadap ke Jansen, "Aku janji akan sering main. Kata Ibu Panti rumahku ga jauh, kok."

Jansen hanya mengangguk.

Pada akhirnya, Kirana mengucapkan kata pamit dan melambaikan tangan pada Jansen. Gadis itu pada akhirnya melangkah dengan dituntun oleh _Nanny _yang memegang sebelah tangannya. Jansen hanya bisa mengamatinya—mengamati punggung kecil itu hingga menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup kembali dari luar.

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya, lantas menunduk. Iris hijaunya mendapati liontin berwarna putih yang masih tergenggam di sebelah telapak tangannya. Tampak cantik.

Tampak berharga.

Sesuatu menyentakkan kesadaran Jansen. Bocah kecil itu menggenggam liontin itu erat-erat, sembari bangkit dan turun dari ranjang. Ia segera berlari, cepat. Ia bahkan hanya membutuhkan lima langkah kecilnya untuk berhasil melintasi jarak antara ranjang dan pintu kamarnya.

Keluar dari kamar, ia segera meneruskan larinya. Cepat. Melintasi manusia yang kebetulan berada di sekitarnya. Menuruni tangga. Melintasi lorong. Dan pada akhirnya sampai pada pintu depan.

Sampai pada teras.

Namun mobil berwarna hitam itu telah melaju beberapa jauh begitu kaki kecil Jansen berhasil menapak di teras Panti. Mobil dua orang asing itu. Mobil Ayah dan Ibu Kirana.

Mobil yang juga telah membawa Kirana, temannya, di dalamnya.

Jansen menghela napas dan hanya memandang mobil hitam itu hingga benda itu tampak makin mengecil dan menghilang di balik tikungan jalan di depan sana.

Ia hanya ingin mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

Ia hanya ingin berpesan agar Kirana selalu hati-hati.

Ia hanya ingin berpesan bahwa suatu saat nanti, entah bagaimana, jika Jansen sudah tumbuh dewasa, ia akan mencari dan menemui Kirana.

Ia hanya ingin mengatakan semua itu.

Namun apa daya, ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk itu semua.

-oOo-

"Mulai sekarang, kau panggil saya Ibu dan panggil dia Ayah, ya, Kirana?"

"Benar Kirana, karena kamu sudah menjadi putri kami. Jangan takut atau malu ya, jika Kirana perlu sesuatu dari Ayah dan Ibu."

Kirana hanya mengangguk apatis sembari memandang Ayah dan Ibu yang terduduk di jok depan, sedangkan Kirana duduk di jok belakang. Ia masih memeluk boneka lusuhnya. Mobil Ayah dan Ibunya tampak nyaman dan keren—sempat ia mendengar beberapa ungkapan tanda kagum dan iri dari teman-teman yang mengatakan betapa beruntung ia memiliki orang tua baru yang keren dan kaya seperti ini.

Juga, Ayah dan Ibu tampaknya begitu baik pada Kirana. Meski Kirana pendiam dan lebih apatis jika sudah bersama orang asing, namun Ayah dan Ibu tampaknya paham akan semua itu. Mereka selalu mengajak Kirana ngobrol dalam upaya mengakrabkan diri mereka dengan putri angkat mereka. Meski jawaban atau respon Kirana masih pasif dan apatis, namun mereka tetap berusaha membuat obrolan dan membuat suasana hangat layaknya perbincangan antara orang tua dan anak mereka sendiri.

"Nanti di rumah, kamu akan ketemu dengan Kakak-Kakak kamu, Kirana," ujar Ayah sembari memfokuskan diri pada jalanan, "Mereka semua Kakak-Kakak yang keren dan bisa melindungimu."

"Tetapi jika mereka menganggu kamu, jangan takut bilang pada Ayah dan Ibu, ya!" ujar Ibu sembari tersenyum, "Tapi mereka anak-anak yang baik, kok. Kamu bisa main banyaaakkk banget di rumah bersama mereka."

"Kamu juga akan sekolah dengan mereka, Kirana."

Kirana, sekali lagi, hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata 'Ya' lirih. Ternyata, ia tidak akan hidup hanya dengan Ayah dan Ibu saja, ya. Ada Kakak. Lebih dari satu, dari penunjuk penggunaan kata plural yang barusan dipakai Ayah dan Ibu.

Lagi, Kirana merasa cemas.

Bagaimana jika Kakak-Kakak barunya jahat? Bagaimana jika mereka seperti kebanyakan temannya di Panti? Bagaimana jika mereka tidak mau bermain dengan Kirana?

Kirana mengalihkan pandang menuju ke arah jendela mobil. Di saat itulah, mata hitam kecoklatannya memandang satu titik putih yang melayang di udara di luar sana, dekat jendela mobil yang tengah di tatapnya.

Salju.

Salju pertama tahun ini.

"Hey, Kirana. Lihat! Salju pertama tahun ini sudah turun!" seru Ibu antusias sembari menunjuk keluar, kearah butiran-butiran putih dan kecil yang lama-kelamaan tampak turun dengan deras dan lebat.

"Buat doa, Kirana. _Make a wish_!" tambah Ayah sembari tertawa kecil dan senang.

Segera saja, Kirana menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di depan dadanya. Hati kecilnya berdoa tulus kepada Tuhan.

'Semoga Kakak-Kakakku sayang padaku, Tuhan. Dan juga, jagalah Jansen baik-baik. Aku masih ingin bertemu dengan Jansen.'

Apakah Jansen juga melihat salju pertama ini? Apakah dia juga membuat permohonan seperti Kirana?

Kirana hanya terdiam sepanjang perjalanan dan sesekali merespon obrolan kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanya terdiam, terduduk di dalam mobil yang membawanya pada rumah barunya.

Keluarga barunya.

Hidup barunya.

-oOo-

**Next Chapter:**

"Kau cantik sekali! _Cute_! Aku senang memiliki adik sepertimu!"

.

"Kau mencintaiku, Kirana?"

"…Tentu, Kak. Aku mencintaimu."

.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Ibu dan Ayah pernah bilang bahwa jika aku mencintai mereka, aku harus mencium mereka di pipi. Tetapi, aku pernah lihat di buku dongeng bahwa Romeo dan Juliet saling berciuman karena mereka saling mencintaiku. Tapi bukan di pipi, tapi di sini."

.

"Nanti saat dewasa, kau harus menikah denganku, ya? Aku ga mau kamu jadi adikku, tapi jadi istriku saja deh."

.

"Kau tidak boleh main sama mereka! Kamu harus sama aku saja, Kirana!"

.

"Mulai sekarang, nama kamu Nesia. Ya. Itu lebih keren dan indah."

-oOo-

**DIS: **Somehow, pengen bikin cerita fem!Indonesia lageh 0_0 Rate M. Semi-Incest (Karena Kirana and Nordic bukan saudara kandung #ngek). Yeah. I'm mad O3O Dan sudah bisa ketebak mana aja pairingnya, oke? Akan ada _main _dan _side pairings_. Update-nya kapan? Tergantung kalian ngasih saya reviewnya cepet apa enggak. Muahahaha #dilemparpetasantaunbaru

Oh yeah, anggap ini sebagai kado tahun baru dari saya, ya :3 Happy New Year~

Saya bingung siapa yang jadi Ibu dan Ayah bocah2 Nordic, jadi saya pake OC aja ._.v

Oke, review and see ya~

Fifa La FHI.

Dance 'Awesome' in Storm


	2. Part II

**Maaf banget, saya pikir-pikir ratingnya cukup T saja. Mungkin semi-M, but I'm not so sure.**

* * *

**Kalau Hetalia Axis Powers itu milik saya, pasti Indonesia udah saya masukin jadi chara di sono dan saya ubah manga itu menjadi manga Harem!Nesia. But sadly, no. It's Hidekaz Himaruya's.**

**I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fic**.**

**Warning: semi-incest (not incest actually… it's just… just read okay :D), (seemingly) OoC, ****AU, Human Name**, **OC, ****crack pairs, **(a lil')** Nesia-centric.**

**Rate: T  
**

**Pairing: Malexfem!Nesia**

**Chara: Kirana / Nesia = Fem!Indonesia, Jansen = Netherland, Matthias = Denmark, Lukas = Norwegia, Tiino = Finland, Berwald = Sweden, Emil = Iceland, Natalia = Belarus, Bella = Belgium**

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. ****Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide****. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

Long Live FHI and **Say NO to Plagiarism! **Mari** berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

* * *

Chapter 2: When The Love Falls

Ternyata, yang disebut sebagai 'rumah baru' oleh Ibu Panti adalah bangunan yang sangat besar dan bagus. Kirana tanpa sadar sedikit membuka mulutnya saat tempat yang disebut oleh Ayah sebagai 'itu rumah baru kamu, Kirana' adalah bangunan yang ada di sana itu. Melewati sebuah gerbang yang tinggi menjulang, Kirana teringat pada gambar-gambar di buku dongengnya di Panti saat _nanny _membacakannya. Bangunan besar dan bagus itu tak kalah indah dan cantik dari tempat tinggal Putri Salju ataupun Putri Aurora!

Atapnya merah. Temboknya putih. Banyak sekali pilar-pilar tinggi yang membuat leher Kirana sakit karena terlalu mendongak saat menatapnya. Tamannya bagus: hijau, penuh bunga dan pohon. Ada kolam dan patung besar dan indah di tengah taman sana.

Kirana sama sekali tidak menyangka jika tempat ini akan menjadi rumah barunya! Diam-diam dia ingin meminta Ayah dan Ibunya untuk mengijinkannya mengundang Jansen untuk bermain di sini suatu saat nanti.

"Ayo, nak. Kita masuk ke dalam," Ayah lebih dahulu turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu Kirana. Awalnya Kirana hanya terdiam, tiba-tiba merasa takut jika di dalam rumah itu banyak anak-anak nakal yang nanti akan membenci dan memusuhinya. Sama seperti di Panti.

"Kenapa, Sayang?" Ibu turut berdiri di samping Ayah dan menatap Kirana heran. Namun Beliau tersenyum, seolah memberikan penenangan pada putri angkatnya, "Kamu tidak usah takut. Mulai sekarang ini akan menjadi rumah kamu, kok."

"Apa perlu Ayah gendong, nih?" Ayah tertawa lirih, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Kirana, segera meraih Kirana kedalam gendongan kedua lengannya yang kuat. Kirana secara refleks memeluk leher Ayahnya untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Ibu tertawa pelan, "Aduuuhhh… sepertinya gadis cantik ini masih malu atau takut, Ayah," dan mencubit lembut sebelah pipi tembem Kirana.

"Sudah… sudah, ayo kita masuk," Ayah mulai melangkah sembari menggendong Kirana, "Kamu pasti juga sudah lelah, kan, Sayang? Hm?" Beliau melirik ke arah putrinya yang masih memandang tanpa ekspresi ke pintu berdaun dua besar yang ada di depan sana.

Mulai hari ini, ia akan tinggal di sana bersama dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Dan Kakak-kakaknya. Tanpa sadar tangan kecil Kirana menggenggam lebih erat kain sebelah punggung dari kemeja Ayah. Semoga semua Kakaknya adalah anak yang baik.

Setidaknya, semoga semua Kakaknya adalah anak seperti Jansen.

"Ayah! Ibu!"

Nyaris melompat jantung Kirana saat teriakan itu terdengar tiba-tiba dan sangat keras. Otomatis, gadis itu memeluk erat leher Ayahnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

Di pantulan iris hitam mata bulatnya, adalah bayangan seseorang yang berlari menuju ke arahnya—ke arah Kirana dan kedua orang tua barunya. Seorang anak. Berambut pirang seperti Jansen. Berkulit putih seperti Jansen. Bertubuh lebih tinggi dan lebih besar daripada Kirana, seperti Jansen.

"Kalian sudah datang!"

Dan saat anak itu berhenti di dekat Kirana dan kedua orang tua barunya, Kirana mendapati satu hal yang berbeda dari anak itu dengan Jansen.

Matanya.

_Baby blue_—Kirana ingat bahwa warna itulah yang tampak dari air jernih dari sebuah pantai yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama mendiang kedua orang tuanya dahulu.

Sangat biru. Jernih.

"Heiiii, jagoan!" Ayah berseru pelan sembari mengusap-usap helai pirang bocah laki-laki itu. Kirana tampak termangu menatap helai itu: lebat dan ujungnya tertata menyerupai jambu l Jansen. Hanya saja ini lebih tinggi.

Lucu.

"Kamu tidak istirahat siang?" kini giliran Ibu yang bertanya, membuat Kirana bertanya-tanya akan siapakah anak laki-laki ini yang terlihat begitu dekat dengan kedua orang tua Kirana.

Bocah laki-laki itu meringis lebar. Giginya tampak rapih dah putih, "Aku menunggu kalian. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat hadiah apa yang kalian janjikan untukku dan Lukas dan Tiino dan Berwald!"

Ayah tergelak, sedangkan Ibu tersenyum kecil.

Kemudian, pandangan _baby blue _itu bergulir dan mengarah tepat pada dua iris hitam kecoklatan milik Kirana.

Secara insting, Kirana mengalihkan pandang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak lebar Ayahnya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa si bocah laki-laki menatap heran sekaligus penasaran ke arahnya.

"…Dia siapa, Ayah?" tanya bocah laki-laki itu kepada Ayah Kirana. Dari nada suaranya, Kirana tahu bahwa bocah laki-laki itu merasa heran sekaligus penasaran.

Dan… 'Ayah'? Jika bocah itu memanggil Ayah Kirana dengan sebutan yang sama dengan yang Kirana gunakan untuk menyebut Ayah barunya, maka apakah itu berarti bocah itu saudaranya?

Kakaknya?

"Lebih baik kita masuk dulu ke dalam, oke?" suara Ibu menjawab pertanyaan bocah tersebut, "Lihat, salju sudah turun. Tidak baik berdiri lama-lama di luar seperti ini."

"Benar. Kamu ini benar-benar tidak sabaran, ya. Setidaknya biarkan Ayah dan Ibu istirahat dulu," kata Ayah dengan nada menasehati, meskipun Kirana mampu lihat di ujung matanya, bahwa Beliau tersenyum geli, "Ayo, masuk."

Kirana belum mengangkat wajah dari pundak Ayahnya. Ia juga belum mengucapkan apapun semenjak turun dari mobil orang tuanya. Hah… ia bahkan belum berbicara banyak pada orang tuanya semenjak kepergian mereka dari panti.

Ia rasakan Ayah kembali berjalan. Pun dengan Ibu. Dan dari suara tapak kaki yang makin bertambah, Kirana juga yakin bahwa si bocah juga turut berjalan bersama mereka.

Pelan tapi ragu, diam-diam Kirana sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Ayahnya. Diam-diam pula ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sampingnya. Niat hati sih ingin menunaikan rasa penasarannya akan bocah laki-laki yang kini berjalan bersama mereka.

Namun, baru saja ia menolehkan kepalanya, pandangannya langsung bertubrukan dengan dua iris biru samudra itu yang pada saat yang sama juga tengah menatap ke arahnya.

_Baby blue _yang tampak jernih. Besar. Polos. Penuh dengan sorot heran yang lugu.

Tidak seperti pandangan anak-anak Panti dahulu yang bahkan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, sudah memberikan pandangan dingin dan tidak suka kepada Kirana.

Kirana hanya terdiam, lantas kembali memalingkan wajah dan menyembunyikannya kembali di pundak Ayahnya.

-oOo-

Pandangan kedua _emerald _itu mengarah lurus ke depan sana. Menatap jalanan lurus di depan sana yang tertumbuhi pepohonan di sisi kiri dan kanan. Salju putih masih turun dengan lembut, meskipun belum deras. Salju pertama tahun ini yang beberapa saat lalu sempat menimbulkan suka cita dan antusias dari anak-anak yang lain.

Sudah setengah jam lebih Jansen habiskan untuk terduduk di pagar rendah pembatas teras Panti Asuhan yang ditempatinya. Meski hari sudah sore dan angin musim dingin membuatnya terkadang bergidik kedinginan, namun ia belum mengacuhkan seruan Ibu Panti untuk segera masuk ke dalam dan membersihkan diri sebelum menikmati makan malam nanti bersama yang lain. Kedua kakinya menggantung dan kedua tangan tertaruh di kedua sisi tubuhnya, menyentuh permukaan atas pagar pembatas teras yang didudukinya.

"Apakah kau melihatnya? Kau tak akan percaya! Dia beruntung sekali!"

Itu adalah suara dari salah satu anak Panti yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di teras di dekat Jansen. Namun Jansen sama sekali tidak memberikan satu pemikiran. Diapun juga tidak mengalihkan pandangannya demi menatap kehadiran dua bocah laki-laki baru yang berdiri di belakangnya sembari salah satunya memainkan PSP miliknya.

"_Yeah_… Amanda bilang bahwa mobil orang tua barunya bagus sekali," ujar salah satu di antara anak tersebut acuh tak acuh sembari fokus pada PSP di tangannya.

"_Whatever_," si rambut pirang mengendikkan bahu, "Aku hanya merasa senang jikaanak aneh itu sudah pergi dari sini. Ya Tuhan, dia sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu?"

Tubuh Jansen sedikit menegang saat ia mendengar kalimat tersebut. Ia memang awalnya tak ingin peduli—ia bukan tipe anak laki-laki penggosip seperti kedua temannya di belakang sana itu. Tetapi mau tak mau, pembicaraan mereka sampai di telinga Jansen yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Dan tentu saja, tanpa berpikir lama pun, Jansen tahu siapa 'anak aneh' yang dimaksud dua bocah itu. Siapapun di Panti ini pasti tahu siapa 'anak aneh' itu.

Lagipula, berapa kali dalam sehari ini ada orang tua baru yang memiliki mobil bagus datang ke Panti ini?

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dua orang itu memilih anak aneh itu di antara anak yang lain," ujar si pemegang PSP, "Maksudku, ayolah!"

"Dia cengeng sekali kau tahu? Kenapa pelotot sedikit saja sudah takut. Kena bentak saja sudah menangis," si pirang memasang wajah sebal, "Lihatlah tadi siapa yang menyampaikan sampai jumpa kepada dia saat dia berangkat dengan orang tuanya? Tidak ada. Siapa yang mau berteman dengannya?"

"_Good ridance_."

"Hm."

"Siapa yang menjamin bahwa jika dia tidak pergi, kita semua tidak akan mengalami kesialan yang sama dengan yang dialami orang tuanya dahulu?"

"_Freak_."

Kedua bocah itu sontak mendongak terkejut ketika telinga mereka mendengar suara debuman yang keras. Si pemegang PSP bahkan tanpa sadar mengacuhkan permainan yang tengah di mainkannya dan menatap ke sumber suara. Dan di kedua pasang mata mereka yang sedikit membelalak terkejut, terpantullah sosok Jansen yang berdiri di depan mereka.

Jansen yang baru saja, sekuat tenaga yang tubuh kecilnya bisa, melompat turun dengan cepat hingga kedua kakinya menapak kuat dan menimbulkan bunyi keras di lantai teras Panti yang terbuat dari kayu.

Kedua bocah itu tanpa sadar menengguk ludah dengan cukup sulit saat mendapati betapa dinginnya pandangan _emerald _dari bocah di depan mereka itu.

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Jansen…" salah satu bocah berhasil berkata, meski harus terputus akibat rasa takut bercampur heran yang ia rasakan. Wajar saja, mereka tak habis pikir mengapa Jansen berdiri dan memandang dengan ekspresi dan sikap seolah-olah bocah itu siap memulai perkelahian dengan mereka.

Jansen masih terdiam dan menyipitkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, seolah menahan teriakan atau bentakan yang rasanya sudah siap di dalam mulutnya.

"_Hey, boys_!"

Kedua bocah itu menoleh dan pandangan mereka menemui salah satu _nanny _yang telah berdiri di pintu depan. Beliau tersenyum sembari memandang heran, "Ayo masuk ke dalam. Kalian sudah mandi? Makan malam sebentar lagi, lho."

Tanpa menunggu lama, kedua bocah itu segera mengangguk dan buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk ke dalam.

"Jansen?"

Jansen tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandang bersama dengan dirinya yang membalikkan badan. Segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan cepat dan melewati _nanny _yang berdiri di pintu masuk Panti.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan _nanny _atau menghiraukan pandangan heran _nanny _kepada dirinya.

Entah kenapa. Jansen hanya merasa sangat kesal.

Sangat, hingga ia ingin segera tidur saja dan melupakan makan malamnya.

-oOo-

Dengan langkah cepat-cepat, kedua kakinya berlari melintasi lorong ini dan lorong itu. Mendaki tangga yang membawanya sampai di lantai dua, pada akhirnya ia meneruskan larinya untuk menuju satu dari pintu yang ada di depan sana. Sesampainya ia di sana, ia segera membuka pintu yang memang tidak terkunci dan segera meneruskan langkah larinya melintasi ruangan yang dimasukinya.

Kamar. Ada dua ranjang. Cukup luas. Dengan berbagai hiasan, pernak-pernik, benda, dan mainan yang biasa dijumpai di kamar anak-anak. Laki-laki.

"Hei! Hei! Bangun!" Matthias, anak yang berlari tadi, segera melompat ke salah satu ranjang yang di atasnya berbaring pulas seorang bocah berambut pirang. Tangan Matthias segera mengguncang-guncang pundak bocah yang tertidur itu, "Lukas, bangun! Ayah dan Ibu sudah pulang!"

Lukas hanya mendecak dengan nada kesal dan masih memejamkan mata. Sedangkan Matthias segera melangkah turun dan segera menghampiri ranjang yang lain, "Berwald! Tiino! Ayo kita ke bawah!" ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi seorang bocah berambut cepak, "Aku disuruh Ayah dan Ibu untuk membangunkan kalian karena ada yang perlu mereka bicarakan katanya."

Tiino hanya menggeliat pelan, sedangkan Berwald malah tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Berwald!" mengguncang bahu, "Tiino!" menarik-narik tangan.

"Lukas!" berlari ke ranjang sebelumnya dan menepuk lengan Lukas.

Matthias menghela napas. Kenapa ketiga saudaranya sangat sulit sekali dibangunkan?!

"Ayo bangun Lukas!" Matthias menarik-narik tangan Lukas dan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya akibat nyaris putus asa sekaligus kesal.

Lukas dengan kasar menarik kembali tangannya dan seketika membuka mata dan memberi pandangan jengkel bercampur kantuk di mata birunya, "Berisik!"

"Matthias, ada apa?"

Matthias menoleh ke sumber suara dan didapatinya bahwa Tiino sudah terduduk di ranjang dengan ekspresi menahan kantuk: tampak dari kedua matanya yang seolah berjuang untuk tidak tertutup kembali.

"Tiino!" Matthias berseru riang dan antusias, "Ayo cepat kita turun ke bawah. Ayah dan Ibu sudah menunggu."

Alih-alih menjawab, Tiino menguap lebar dan mengucek-kucek sebelah matanya dengan pergelangan tangan.

"Tante dan Om sudah pulang?" justru Berwald yang merespon dengan suara pelan dan menahan kantuk. Ia tampak bangkit dan terduduk di ranjang, di samping Tiino.

"Um!" Matthias mengangguk kuat-kuat, "Mereka ga pulang sendirian, lho!"

Lukas yang juga sudah terbangun, meski nampak kesal karena tidurnya terganggu, menatap ke arah Matthias dengan pandangan sebal bercampur heran, "Tidak sendiri?"

"Iya. Mereka membawa seorang anak kecil perempuan!"

-oOo-

Jujur saja, Kirana merasa takut.

Sekarang di depannya terduduk empat anak laki-laki yang asing baginya. Ucapan Ayah dan Ibu terbukti sudah: ia tidak akan tinggal di rumah ini hanya dengan kedua orang tua angkatnya saja. Ada empat orang lain—para bocah yang sekarang ada di sofa depannya dan menatap dirinya.

Mereka bertubuh tinggi dan besar. Jauh lebih tinggi dan besar daripada dirinya sendiri.

Dan Kirana dapati bahwa bocah laki-laki bermata biru samudra itu adalah salah satu dari empat bocah yang ada di depan sana.

Sedangkan yang lain bermacam-macam karakteristiknya. Ada yang berambut pirang lebih gelap, ada yang berambut pirang pucat. Satu anak memakai kaca mata, satu anak memakai jepit rambut. Dua anak memandangnya dengan senyum ramah, dua yang lain memandangnya dengan datar. Bola mata mereka tidak ada yang hitam seperti milik Kirana—berwarna-warni layaknya pelangi. Namun Kirana tahu bahwa hanya bola mata milik bocah yang pertama kali ia lihatlah, yang berwarna lebih cerah dan dalam daripada yang lain.

Tetapi tetap saja, mereka semua membuat Kirana merasa takut. Terbayang akan anak-anak Panti yang membencinya bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Apalagi ini… semuanya anak laki-laki. Lebih tinggi. Lebih besar.

Tanpa sadar, Kirana semakin menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa dan menyembunyikan sebagian tubuh kecilnya di balik punggung Ayah yang terduduk di sampingnya. Seolah-olah hanya dengan itu, ia bisa membuat dirinya tak kasat mata di depan keempat bocah laki-laki yang memberikan perhatian penuh kepadanya.

"Nah, _boys_. Perkenalkan, anak ini bernama Kirana," Ibu berkata sembari memeluk Kirana dengan sebelah lengannya, seolah ingin memberikan penenangan pada Kirana yang jelas tampak ketakutan.

"Dan Kirana," Ayah menunduk dan tersenyum pada Kirana, "Perkenalkan. Mereka berempat adalah para jagoan yang ada di rumah ini," Ayah terkekeh sembari memandang ke keempat anak yang terduduk di sofa di seberang sana. Beliau lantas kembali memandang ke Kirana, "Mulai sekarang, mereka adalah saudaramu. Kakak-kakakmu yang keren dan akan melindungi kamu. Oke?"

Di detik inilah, Matthias dan tiga bocah laki-laki yang lain memandang heran dan tidak mengerti ke arah Ayah.

"'_Brothers'_?" gumam Tiino dengan nada tidak mengerti.

Pun dengan Matthias yang menampakkan perasaan bingungnya melalui pandangan kedua matanya yang lugu, "…Dia… saudara kami?"

Sang Ibu mengangguk, "Benar, sayang. Mulai sekarang, kalian berempat harus baik dan menjaga Kirana, ya!"

Jelas sekali bahwa perasaan tidak mengerti dan bingung belum terhapus dari ekspresi maupun pandangan keempat bocah lelaki itu. Membuat Ayah hanya tersenyum maklum, "Sudah… jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yang penting kalian sekarang punya adik baru. Asyik, 'kan, punya adik perempuan?" Ayah dengan lembut, menarik Kirana agar berhenti bersembunyi di balik punggung Beliau, "Apalagi adik cantik dan imut gini, nih!" Ayah mencubit sebelah pipi Kirana dengan gemas.

Ibu kembali tersenyum, "Nah, _boys_, ayo berhenti memandang begitu. Kalian membuat Kirana takut, nih. Ayo tersenyum dan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing."

Perlahan-lahan, Kirana memberanikan diri untuk menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap keempat Kakak barunya.

Dan pandangannya pertama kali tertuju pada bocah beriris biru samudra yang terduduk tepat dan lurus di depannya, di antara bocah berjepit rambut dan bocah berkacamata.

Si bocah biru samudra yang mirip, namun berbeda dengan Jansen.

Si bocah yang kini, memberikan senyuman lebar yang menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

Senyuman yang mencapai ke kedua mata biru samudra itu.

"Aku Matthias Kohler!" Matthias melambaikan tangan dengan antusias dan riang, "Kau cantik sekali! _Cute_! Aku senang memiliki adik sepertimu!"

Matthias tersenyum makin lebar. Ayah dan Ibu tertawa. Si bocah berjepit rambut mencibir. Si bocah bermata violet tersenyum. Dan si bocah berkacamata tetap memasang wajah datar.

Entah mengapa, Kirana merasa lega bercampur senang mendapat pujian seperti itu dari salah satu Kakak barunya di saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu seperti ini.

Sepertinya bocah itu—Kak Matthias, adalah anak yang baik.

"Aku Lukas," si bocah berjepit rambut berujar dengan suara dan pandangan datar, "Salam kenal."

Mau tak mau, Kirana merasa takut. Bocah itu sama sekali tidak tersenyum, meskipun juga tidak memberikan pelototan ataupun pandangan sinis kepadanya seperti yang diberikan teman-teman Panti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu.

"Hai, Kirana! Namaku Tiino! Nanti kamu aku ajak main dan sekolah bareng ya!" si bocah bermata violet tersenyum riang dan memberi pandangan begitu ramah kepada Kirana.

Kirana merasa senang. Merasa lega.

Kak Tiino sepertinya juga anak baik. Belum apa-apa, Kirana sudah suka dengan senyum Kak Tiino dan kedua matanya yang berwarna violet.

Lucu.

"Aku Berwald," hanya itu yang diucapkan anak berkacamata.

Sejauh ini, hanya Kak Matthias dan Kak Tiino yang Kirana pikir akan bersikap baik kepadanya.

Mungkin karena senyum mereka? Mungkin karena tatapan ramah mereka? Mungkin karena mereka lebih banyak bicara daripada Kak Lukas atau Kak Berwald?

Entahlah. Kirana hanya berpikir bahwa ia lebih baik bermain dengan Kak Matthias atau Kak Tiino saja.

Mereka tampak baik.

"Nah, Kirana. Kakak-Kakakmu sudah memperkenalkan diri," ujar Ibu setelah Berwald menyudahi perkenalan singkatnya, "Sekarang giliran kamu."

"Itu benar!" ujar Matthias tampak antusias, "Ayo, Kirana. Bicara saja. Jangan takut."

Lukas hanya mengangguk.

"Itu benar, Kirana. Seperti kata Om, kamu tidak perlu takut," Tiino meyakinkan sambil tersenyum, "Kami akan menjagamu dengan baik."

Melihat Kakak-kakaknya menatapnya dengan pandangan antusias dan berharap, Kirana mendongak dan menatap Ayah dan Ibu bergantian. Beliau berdua hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ayah bahkan menggumamkan kata 'Ayo' sembari mengelus puncak kepala berhelai hitamnya.

Kembali mengarahkan pandang ke arah depan, Kirana menelan ludah untuk mengurangi rasa takut dan gugupnya.

"Namaku Kirana," ujar Kirana pelan dan menatap sedikit malu kepada keempat Kakaknya, "Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Matthias meringis lebar. Tiino tersenyum. Lukas mengangguk samar. Dan Berwald menatap dengan ekspresinya yang biasa.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Kirana!" ujar Matthias riang, "_You sound so cute_!"

Merasa malu dipuji demikian, Kirana kembali menelungsupkan wajahnya di balik lengan Ayahnya.

"Apa kalian suka pada hadiah kalian?" tanya Ibu dengan tatapan dan nada antusias.

"Hadiah?"

Ibu mencubit gemas sebelah pipi Kirana, "Ini hadiah untuk kalian yang Ibu maksud. Kalian punya saudara baru!"

"Ya! Ya!" seru Matthias sembari mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Ini lebih baik daripada gundam atau bola sepak," Lukas kembali mengangguk.

"Aku sudah lama ingin punya saudara perempuan," komentar Tiino, "Akhirnya aku sekarang punya."

Ayah tertawa, "Makanya, kalian sekarang harus jadi Kakak yang baik dan keren ya!"

"Tentu!" Tiino mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ya," gumam Berwald pelan.

"Hei, Hei, Kirana!" ujar Lukas tiba-tiba, "Jangan sering main sama dia," telunjuknya mengarah ke Matthias, "Dia berisik dan jika main PS tidak pernah mau kalah."

"Hei!" Matthias menoleh dan memberi pandangan protes.

"Itu benar," dukung Berwald.

"Itu bohong, Kirana. Aku anak yang baik, kok," ujar Matthias membela diri, "Aku ga berisik dan nanti aku akan mengajarimu main PS biar jago. Oke?"

"Tuh, sekarang kau sudah berisik," komentar Lukas.

Ayah dan Ibu tertawa.

Diam-diam, Kirana sudah mulai menyukai keluarga barunya. Ayah dan Ibunya. Kakak-Kakak laki-lakinya.

Mereka semua baik dan ramah.

"Oke!" kata Matthias, lantas bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap ke ketiga saudara laki-lakinya, "Ayo kita tanya ke Kirana siapa di antara kita yang dia suka!"

Sementara Ibu pamit pergi sebentar untuk menerima panggilan di ponselnya, Ayah hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan putra kandungnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Berwald tidak mengerti bercampur malas.

"_To prove that I'm not a bad boy_!"

Meski pada awalnya ketiga saudaranya memberikan pandangan heran, tidak mengerti, bercampur malas, namun entah bagaimana Matthias pada akhirnya mampu membuat Lukas dan yang lain berdiri dan menghampiri Kirana.

Kini mereka berdiri di depan Kirana yang secara insting semakin mengeratkan pelukan kedua tangannya ke lengan Ayah.

Tersenyum, Matthias berujar, "Ayo, Kirana. Katakan siapa yang paling kau sukai di antara kami semua."

Matthias mengulurkan tangan. Diikuti Tiino yang tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau kalah dan menangis, Matthias bodoh," gumam Lukas pelan pada Matthias. Meski masih memandang ekspresi datar dan tidak mengerti, Lukas akhirnya turut pula mengulurkan tangan.

Dan diakhiri dengan Berwald yang separuh memajukan tangannya seolah-olah tidak niat.

Mereka semua mengulurkan tangan ke Kirana dan berharap bahwa bocah itu menyambut tangan mereka. Menjadikan mereka sebagai yang terpilih—Kakak yang paling disukainya. Membuat mereka sebagai pemenang dalam permainan kekanakan yang diciptakan mereka.

Kakak yang paling disukainya…

Kirana menatap satu persatu wajah Kakaknya.

Matthias yang tersenyum lebar dan menatapnya polos dengan kedua iris biru samudranya. Tiino yang tersenyum lembut dengan kedua iris violet yang berbinar. Lukas yang menatap datar kepadanya. Berwald yang juga memberikan perhatian penuh kepadanya.

Kakak yang paling disukainya….

Kirana mencoba mengusir semua rasa takut dan gugupnya.

Jika harus memilih siapa disukainya…

Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

…Jansen….

Dan senyuman Matthias semakin melebar saat telapak tangan yang lebih kecil itu mendarat di telapak tangannya yang terbuka.

-oOo-

Setiap hari, perlahan-lahan Kirana mulai semakin menyukai keluarga barunya. Tidak hanya mereka ternyata benar-benar baik kepadanya, namun juga Kirana merasa antusias karena memiliki saudara—bukan sekedar teman atau sahabat, tetapi saudara! Ia tidak pernah memiliki saudara sebelumnya. Kakak-kakak yang besar. Tinggi. Baik. Dan sangat sayang pada Kirana.

Kirana pun juga sangat menyayangi mereka, pun terhadap kedua orang tua barunya yang membawanya dari Panti ke rumah ini dan bisa membuat Kirana bertemu dengan keempat saudaranya.

Matthias dan Tiino adalah dua Kakak yang Kirana anggap paling mampu membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Habisnya, mereka dua terlihat ramah dan baik sekali. Sering mengajak Kirana bermain, mengajarkan Kirana bermain PS, mengajar ngobrol, dan sebagainya.

Karena mereka pula, pribadi Kirana yang pendiam, pemalu, dan irit bicara, perlahan-lahan mampu terkurangi.

Karena Kakak-Kakaknya pula, Kirana sedikit demi sedikit mampu membuka diri.

Dan karena keluarganya pula, Kirana perlahan mulai mampu melupakan masa lalu pahitnya. Menggantinya dengan masa kini dan masa depan yang indah. Mewarnai harinya dengan tawa riangnya. Mengganti semua ketakutannya dengan rasa aman karena ia tahu, keluarganya menyayanginya dan akan melindunginya.

Kirana merasa bahagia.

Ah iya, Kak Lukas dan Kak Berwald juga baik, meski terkadang Kirana masih merasa ragu dan takut jika harus memulai inisiatif interaksi dengan mereka berdua.

-oOo-

"Hati-hati, ya. Dan jika sudah pulang, langsung pulang ke rumah dulu."

"Baik, Bu!"

"Ya, Tante!"

Kelima anak kecil itu melambai kepada satu wanita yang berdiri di pintu dari rumah megah tempat dimana mereka baru saja keluar. Setelahnya, kelima pasang kaki kecil itu mulai melangkah menyusuri rute yang rutin mereka gunakan untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Rute yang untuk pertama kalinya sejak hari ini, harus diingat Kirana sebagai jalan untuk menuju ke sekolahnya.

"Hei, jangan lupa. Kita harus bergandengan tangan!" Tiino berseru, mengingatkan keempat saudaranya untuk melakukan nasihat dari Tante Kohler. Kata Tante, agar mereka tidak tersesat dan bisa saling melindungi.

Tiino menggandeng tangan kiri Berwald dan tangan kanan Kirana. Namun hanya tiga detik, karena bocah bermata violet itu segera menatap terkejut dan tidak mengerti ketika Matthias melepaskan genggaman tangan Tiino dari Kirana dan mengarahkan gadis kecil itu untuk pindah dan berdiri di sisi paling kiri jalan sekaligus sisi paling kiri dari barisan mereka—di samping Matthias.

"Kita harus melindungi Kirana," ujar Matthias merespon sorot heran Tiino, "Karena Kirana cewek, jadi dia jalan di sisi paling tepi dari jalan."

"…Ah, iya," Tiino mengangguk.

Matthias mengalihkan pandang dari Tiino untuk menatap ke Kirana yang berjalan di sampingnya. Tanpa ragu, ia genggam sebelah tangan dari adiknya. Tangan yang terasa lebih kecil dari tangannya sendiri.

Dan ia genggam erat.

"Hei, bagaimana perasaanmu menyambut hari pertama kamu di sekolah?" tanya Matthias sembari tersenyum lebar kepada sang adik.

Ketiga bocah laki-laki lainnya turut menoleh dan menatap Kirana. Menunggu jawaban Kirana seolah-olah mereka tengah menanti sesuatu hal yang besar dan penting.

"Kupikir… semua akan baik-baik saja," jawab Kirana menatap keempat kakak laki-lakinya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Berwald kalem, "Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, Kirana."

"Karena aku akan melindungimu!" ujar Matthias sembari tersenyum lebar. Ia tatap Kirana tepat dengan kedua bola _baby blue_nya yang cerah, "Meskipun kita beda kelas, tetapi aku akan menemanimu bermain dan makan siang. Jadi, kau jangan takut, ya!"

Matthias menatap kedua iris hitam di depannya. Bulat. Gelap. Menatap kedua iris birunya lamat-lamat. Rambutnya yang hitam legam terkuncir kuda dengan jepit rambut manis yang kemarin dibelikan Ibu. Kedua pipinya yang _chubby_, yang separuh tersembunyi dibalik lilitan syal kebesaran yang melindunginya dari hawa dingin musim dingin.

Kirana Kohler—Adik dari Matthias Kohler.

Hadiah yang paling membuat Matthias bahagia, lebih dari hadiah apapun yang pernah ia terima. Antusias. Bahagia.

"Aku akan menjagamu, Kirana."

Ya. Ia akan menjadi Kakak terbaik bagi Kirana. Yang bisa melindunginya. Yang bisa mengajaknya bermain selalu. Yang tak akan membuat Kirana kesepian.

Matthias sudah berjanji.

"Kakak Kirana bukan hanya kau, bodoh," sahut Lukas yang sedari tadi terdiam, "Kita semua diharuskan Ibu untuk melindungi Kirana di sekolah dan membuatnya nyaman."

Matthias meringis, "Maksudku, karena kelasku yang paling dekat dnegan kelas Kirana. Jadi kupikir aku akan lebih sering menjaganya."

Tiino tersenyum pada Kirana, "Yang jelas, jangan takut bilang pada kami jika kau perlu apa-apa di sekolah ya, Kirana."

Kirana menatap keempat Kakak laki-lakinya. Matthias yang tengah ribut dengan Lukas—entah karena apa—seperti biasanya. Tiino yang tersenyum kepadanya. Berwald yang diam dan berjalan sembari menatap lurus ke depan. Keempat Kakak laki-lakinya yang sebelumnya merupakan orang asing baginya, namun kini seolah mereka sudah tumbuh bersama bahkan sejak mereka terlahirkan ke dunia.

Kak Matthias, Kak Lukas, Kak Tiino, dan Kak Berwald.

Mereka begitu baik.

Kirana merasa nyaman—hangat. Semua perasaan ragu dan gugupnya akan hari pertamanya masuk sekolah, seolah sirna hanya dengan mendengar ucapan-ucapan menenangkan dari mereka. Semua rasa takutnya akan sikap teman-teman barunya di kelas nanti, seolah hilang begitu Kirana yakin bahwa keempat Kakaknya akan selalu ada bersamanya. Melindunginya. Menjauhkannya dari anak-anak lain yang jahat. Tak akan membiarkannya sendiri.

Mereka akan selalu tersenyum padanya.

Kirana merasa hangat.

"….Terimakasih."

Kirana menunduk, menyembunyikan parasnya di balik poninya yang cukup tebal.

"…Aku senang…," gumaman lirih itu berlanjut, "…memiliki saudara seperti kalian."

Senyum Tiino melebar.

Pandangan Lukas melembut.

Berwald mengangguk samar.

Dan genggaman tangan Matthias di telapak tangan kecilnya, terasa semakin menguat.

Ya.

Kirana merasa bersyukur. Meskipun kehadiran Jansen tidak akan bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun, namun kini Tuhan mengirimkan empat anak laki-laki yang seolah-olah menjadi Jansen kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan kelima bagi Kirana.

Tuhan tak membiarkan Kirana sendirian.

-oOo-

Hari Natal tiba. Satu momen yang terjadi hanya satu tahun sekali itupun, pada akhirnya datang. Membuat semuanya terasa semarak. Bahagia. Antusias. Apalagi dengan salju putih dan lembut yang terus mengguyur dari angkasa, membuat suasana Natal ini benar-benar terasa indah.

Pun dengan keluarga Kohler. Persiapan Natal sudah dilakukan semenjak seminggu sebelum hari spesial itu tiba. Membeli hiasan dan pernak-pernik. Menuju ke toko ini dan toko itu untuk mencari hadiah bagi satu sama lain. Memasang ini dan itu untuk mendekorasi ruangan-ruangan di rumah. Dan sebagainya.

Seperti sekarang. Ayah mengajak beberapa dari mereka untuk pergi membeli beberapa keperluan Natal. Awalnya hanya Kirana yang diajak serta karena keempat Kakaknya sudah terlebih dahulu berbelanja dengan Ibu sehari sebelumnya. Namun Matthias memaksa ikut dengan alasan ingin dibelikan hadiah kedua bagi Natal tahun ini. Dan terakhir, Lukas pun turut serta karena ada sesuatu yang kemarin belum dibelinya ketika pergi bersama dengan Tante.

"_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle all the waaayyyy_…." Ayah dan Matthias tampak antusias menyanyikan mars khusus untuk Natal tersebut. Terdengar ceria dan semangat menyanyikannya sepanjang perjalanan menuju toko. Sedangkan Kirana hanya menatap, merasa tertarik menatap Ayah dan Matthias yang tampak semangat namun ribut sendiri itu. Sedangkan Lukas hanya terdiam dan memutar bola mata—tampak bosan sekaligus terganggu dengan keberisikan di dalam mobil itu. Maklum saja, mereka bertiga duduk di jok belakang dan Ayah duduk di depan. Matthias berada di antara Lukas dan Kirana. Jadi wajar jika suara keras Matthias yang berisik sangat mengangguk Kak Lukas yang memang terkenal akan sifatnya yang pendiam.

Namun Kirana merasa tak keberatan. Meski berisik, namun Kak Matthias sangat lucu. Sangat semangat. Sangat ceria.

Kirana suka.

Sesampainya di toko, mereka melihat-lihat berbagai pajangan pernak-pernik dan keperluan Natal yang dijual. Pun dengan berbagai benda yang bisa dijadikan sebagai hadiah. Sebagai anak kecil, tentu saja semua benda di toko itu mampu otomatis menyedot perhatian Lukas, Matthias, dan Kirana. Matthias bahkan beberapa kali berseru kagum ketika mendapati mainan robot atau mobil-mobilan yang dipajang. Ingin membeli satu diantaranya, namun Ayah menolak dengan berkata bahwa mainan Matthias sudah cukup banyak dan itupun jarang sekali ia pakai.

Sedangkan Kirana melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menyusuri deret lain di toko itu. Kekagumannya pada benda-benda yang dipajang di toko itu, membuatnya seolah tersihir untuk menatap dan lupa akan semuanya. Ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya dan tanpa sadar terpisah dari Ayah dan Kakaknya yang lain yang berada di deret pajangan yang lain.

Boneka. Banyak sekali. Berbagai jenis. Berbagai bentuk. Berbagai warna. Barbie. Winnie The Pooh. Teddy Bear. Hello Kitty. Banyak lagi.

Mata hitam Kirana terpaku pada satu boneka yang ada di pajangan di depannya. Di bagian paling atas. Yang berukuran tak terlalu besar, namun juga tak bisa dibilang kecil. Boneka sapi. Besar, berwarna putih dengan beberapa warna hitam. Tampak lucu. Lembut. Begitu terpukaunya Kirana hingga ia menatap boneka itu dengan kepala mendongak dan lama, akibat tingginya rak pajangan tempat dimana boneka itu berada dari jangkauan tangannya yang pendek.

Kembali menundukkan kepalanya, Kirana menghela napas lirih. Boneka itu tampak mahal dan ia tidak punya uang. Sedangkan ia tahu, Ayah dan Ibu pasti sudah keluar uang banyak tak hanya untuk membeli perlengkapan Natal, tetapi juga hadiah baginya dan keempat Kakaknya.

Maka ia putuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan pergi.

.

.

Kedua biru secerah lautan itu hanya menatap sosok yang tengah melangkah dan beranjak dari rak di depan sana. Kirana, yang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, tanpa sengaja Matthias dapati berdiri dan termenung di depan rak itu. Mendongak dan menatap, sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah.

Setelah Kirana berbelok menuju lorong di depan sana, Matthias melangkah dan mendekati rak tersebut. Ia mendongak, dan menatap satu boneka sapi yang ada di atas sana.

Sebuah senyuman lebar terlukis di bibirnya dan sampai ke kedua biru samudranya.

-oOo-

Suasana tampak dan terasa semarak sekali. Anak-anak tampak bermain, tertawa, bercanda, berkejar-kejaran. Sebagian dari mereka tampak mengomentari hadiah Natal yang diterima satu sama lain. Sedangkan para _nanny _sekaligus Ibu Panti juga tampak menikmati semua ini. Meskipun mereka sekali-kali juga menasihati dan menegur beberapa anak yang kelewatan dalam bersikap demi merayakan Natal ini. Makanan tertaruh di meja, menjadikan meja makan itu terisi makanan jauh lebih banyak daripada yang sehari-hari mereka dapatkan biasanya. Dan lebih enak—tak ayal anak-anak tampak antusias dan langsung memakan lahap berbagai makanan dan cemilan Natal yang tersedia. Ruangan yang biasanya tampak biasa dan membosankan, kini terasa semarak karena berbagai hiasan dan pernak-pernik Natal yang cerah dan indah, tertebar di sana-sini.

Alih-alih turut serta dalam semarak dan semangat yang ditampakkan yang lain, Jansen hanya terduduk di salah satu kursi di dekat perapian yang menyala dan menyalurkan kehangatan di tengah musim dingin bulan Desember. Bukannya apa, hanya saja memang dari dahulu, Jansen tidak pernah terlibat dalam hal seperti ini. Ia tidak biasa tertawa lebar-lebar seperti mereka. Pun ia tidak bisa bersikap antusias dan semangat seperti mereka. Ia selalu menghabiskan malam Natalnya dengan berdiam diri dan memisah dari yang lain—tak peduli berapa kali teman-temannya dan _nanny _mengajaknya untuk tidak berdiam diri seperti itu.

Ia merogoh saku dari _sweeter _yang ia pakai, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

Sebuah liontin berwarna putih, tampak indah dan memantulkan cahaya kuning dari perapian dengan api yang meliuk-liuk mempertunjukkan tariannya di sana.

Indah.

"…Selamat Natal, Kirana."

"Jansen? Kenapa tidak turut bergabung bermain dengan temanmu yang lain?"

Liontin itu segerakembali termasukkan ke dalam saku _sweeter _yang dipakainya. Mendongak, Jansen mendapati salah satu _nanny _yang berdiri di dekatnya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Jansen menggeleng, "Aku lelah."

Jelas _nanny _menampakkan raut tidak percaya, namun ia hanya tersenyum saja, "Apa pantas Natal kamu habiskan hanya dengan berdiam dan menyendiri begini?" tanya _nanny _sembari mendudukkan diri di kursi di sebelah Jansen, "Padahal tadi _nanny _lihat banyak teman yang ingin mengajakmu bermain, lho."

Jansen hanya memaksakan sebuah senyum tipis tanpa berniat merespon perkataan _nanny_.

_Nanny _menatap heran kearah Jansen, "Kenapa kau tampak lesu begitu? Apakah kau tidak kebagian hadiah?"

"…Sudah," ujar Jansen separuh berbohong. Ia memang tidak mendapatkan hadiah Natal dari para _nanny _dan Ibu Panti. Habisnya, semua hadiah itu ditumpuk di bawah pohon Natal di depan sana dan para anak harus berlomba dan berebut untuk mengambilnya di saat yang sama. Jansen hanya merasa malas.

Lagipula, ia memang benar-benar sudah mendapatkan hadiah Natal, kok.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya meraba saku _sweeter_nya dan mengenggam benda kecil yang ada di dalam sana.

"Begitu?" tanya _nanny _antusias, "Kau dapat apa?"

"Aku belum membukanya."

"Kita buka sekarang?"

"Kutaruh di kamar."

_Nanny _hanya tersenyum dan memandang dengan sorot tidak percaya. Namun ia hanya terdiam dan tidak memperpanjang masalah ini lagi. Lagipula, siapapun tahu betul pribadi Jansen yang tidak suka dengan orang yang keras kepala dan kelewat ingin tahu.

"Hm, tapi sekalipun kau tidak mendapatkan hadiah, ini bukan yang terakhir kok," ujar _nanny_, "Besok kalian semua akan mendapatkan hadiah Natal lagi."

Jansen menoleh dan memberi pandangan heran.

"Besok kalian akan mendapatkan hadiah Natal, jauh lebih bagus—mungkin, dari orang tua Kirana," _nanny _berkata dengan nada seantusias tatapan matanya, "Mereka besok akan kesini dan makan malam dengan kita!"

Perhatian Jansen kini benar-benar tertuju pada wanita dewasa di depannya.

"Kirana?"

"Yap," _nanny _mengangguk, "Mereka akan bertandang kesini untuk merayakan Natal bersama kita. Selain agar Kirana bisa bertemu lagi dengan kita, juga karena Ayah dan Ibunya ingin berterimakasih. Hm… Orang tua barunya benar-benar baik, ya?"

Selanjutnya, ucapan _nanny _tidak bisa Jansen cerna dalam otaknya.

Hanya satu yang ia pikirkan, bahwa besok, ia akan bertemu dengan Kirana.

Dan mungkin, besok ia bisa mengucapkan semua kata yang tidak bisa ia ucapkan dahulu saat temannya itu telah pergi dari Panti ini.

Hati-hati. Sampai Jumpa.

Dan sampai bertemu lagi, nanti.

-oOo-

Matthias mengetuk beberapa kali pintu di depannya. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari dalam ruangan, ia segera membuka pintu itu dan segera melangkah ke dalam.

Senyum lebarnya yang khas, kembali tampak ketika ia mendapati bocah perempuan yang tengah terduduk di atas ranjang besar di tengah ruangan itu.

"Hallo, Kirana."

"Kakak," balas Kirana sembari menatap heran kearah Matthias yang melangkah mendekatinya. Tentu saja heran, karena ini sudah lewat pukul sembilan dan harusnya, biasanya, mereka sudah terlelap di ranjang masing-masing. Kirana juga, nyaris ia melepas kesadaran untuk terbang ke alam mimpi, saat ketukan di pintu kamarnya terdengar.

"Syukurlah kau belum tidur," ujar Matthias sembari berhenti melangkah untuk berdiri tepat di tepi ranjang Kirana.

Kirana menatap heran, "Memangnya ada apa, Kak?"

Matthias merasa tidak perlu berlama-lama dan membuat adiknya penasaran. Karena toh, mungkin kejutan ini sedikit gagal mengingat apa yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggung kecilnya, berukuran terlalu besar untuk mampu disembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Mungkin Kirana sudah melihatnya sejak awal Matthias melangkah masuk ke kamar adiknya ini.

Oleh sebab itu, kedua tangan Matthias yang semula senantiasa berada di balik punggung, bergerak ke depan dan mengarahkan benda yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan, ke depan Kirana.

Sebuah boneka sapi. Besar, hingga menutupi sepenuhnya wajah Kirana dari pandangan Matthias.

"Ini, hadiah Natal dariku untukmu, Kirana."

Dan iris hitam itu tampak melebar menatap apa yang ada di depannya. Mulut kecilnya setengah membuka, pertanda akan betapa terkejutnya ia tengah merasa. Ekspresi yang tergambar, seolah-olah ia mendapati mimpinya hadir dalam bentuk kenyataan. Mimpi yang indah dan selalu diinginkannya untuk terulang tiap kali ia memejamkan mata.

Boneka sapi yang dahulu ia lihat di toko. Yang besar, yang berwarna putih dengan corak hitam. Yang hanya ia tatap, yang hanya ia inginkan. Namun tak pernah mampu ia katakan pada siapapun bahwa ia ingin mendapatkannya.

Kirana menatap ke Matthias, dan didapatinya senyuman lebar itu terkembang di sana.

Didapatinya warna biru samudra, biru yang amat disukainya, berbinar lugu dan polos saat menatap kedua matanya.

Indah sekali.

Kirana mengalihkan pandangan dan kembali menatap boneka di depannya, untuk kemudian tangan kecilnya terulur dan meraih boneka itu.

Sesuai dugaannya, terasa lembut. Hangat.

"Terimakasih, Kak," ia membawa boneka itu kedalam pelukan kedua tangannya.

Saat melihat sebuah senyuman yang tersemat di bibir gadis kecil itu, tanpa Matthias sadari senyumannya sendiri meluntur bersama dengan kedua matanya yang sedikit melebar.

Kirana tersenyum—adiknya tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya ia lihat semenjak gadis itu datang ke rumah ini dan menjadi saudaranya.

Pertama kali Matthias lihat, dan mungkin, belum pernah dilihat Lukas, Tiino, Berwald, atau bahkan Ayah dan Ibu.

Hanya Matthias.

Semakin tampak cantik dan manis sekali.

"Hm!" Matthias kembali tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk kuat, "Apa kau suka?" ia naik ke atas ranjang dan mendudukkan diri di samping adiknya.

Kirana mengangguk, "Aku suka sekali," dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke boneka itu.

Melihatnya, Matthias merasa begitu lega.

"Ini persis seperti boneka yang kulihat di toko waktu itu, Kak," Kirana menjelaskan, lantas tertawa kecil, "Boneka itu yang aku inginkan. Dan sekarang Kakak memberikannya!"

Ah, hanya dengan boneka itu saja Matthias bisa membuat Kirana bahkan tertawa?

"Kau bisa main dengan itu," ujar Matthias ikut tersenyum lebar menatap kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari air muka adik angkatnya.

"Kakak harus main denganku."

"Tentu!"

Kirana tertawa kecil lagi dan memain-mainkan ekor kecil boneka sapi itu, sebelum ia menatap kembali Matthias dan bertanya, "Kakak sendiri? Dapat hadiah apa dari Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Errr…"

Matthias merasa bingung. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk terucap tanpa membuat adiknya merasa tak enak. Bahwa boneka sapi itu ia peroleh dengan susah payah setelah merengek dan membujuk Ayahnya. Dan karena harga boneka itu yang cukup mahal, sang Ayah setuju membelikannya dengan syarat bahwa Matthias tidak mendapatkan hadiah kedua Natalnya. Matthias harus puas dengan satu buah mobil-mobilan yang ia dapatkan sebagai hadiah pertama dan satu-satunya untuk Natal tahun ini.

Pertama kali semenjak semua tahun sebelumnya, Matthias hanya mendapatkan satu hadiah untuk Natalnya.

"Sudah, kok," Matthias tersenyum lebar, "Aku dapat mobil-mobilan. Keren! Nanti kita main boneka ini dan mobil-mobilan punyaku, oke?"

Kiranamengangguk dan tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Kak. Aku senang sekali memiliki Kakak sepertimu," Kirana menatap kedua biru samudra di depannya, "_I love you_."

Matthias tertawa dan tersenyum makin lebar. Tatapan matanya tampak semakin antusias dan bahagia, "Kau mencintaiku, Kirana?"

Kirana mengangguk tanpa ragu, "Tentu saja, Kak. Aku mencintaimu."

Sama seperti Kirana mencintai Kak Lukas, Kak Tiino, Kak Berwald, dan tentunya, Kirana juga sangat mencintai kedua orang tuanya.

Kirana sangat mencintai keluarganya.

Sumber baru kebahagiaannya.

"Benarkah?" Matthias tampak begitu antusias. Sorot bahagia tak bisa terelakkan dari tatapan dua matanya yang berbinar bahagia.

Kirana mengannguk, lantas bergerak maju dan mengecup singkat sebelah pipi Matthias.

Matthias terdiam dan senyumnya seketika meluntur.

"Ibu Panti dulu pernah menyuruhku untuk mencium pipinya jika aku benar-benar sayang padanya," jelas Kirana, "Itu, kata Ibu Panti, pertanda bahwa aku sayang dan berterimakasih pada Beliau."

Matthias kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini tidak lebar. Bukan ringisan lebar seperti biasa. Hanya senyum simpul, namun sampai pada kedua kedua matanya.

Lantas, kedua matanya tampak terbelalak, tampak antusias karena mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, aku ingat Kirana!" ujar Matthias, "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Ibu dan Ayah pernah bilang bahwa jika aku mencintai mereka, aku harus mencium mereka di pipi. Tetapi, aku pernah lihat di buku dongeng bahwa Putri Salju dan Pangeran saling berciuman karena mereka saling mencintai. Tapi bukan di pipi, tapi di sini."

Dulu, dulu sekali, Matthias sebelum tidur selalu diceritakan dongeng oleh pengasuhnya. Sang pengasuh membawa buku dongeng dan bergambar, membacakannya karena Matthias yang waktu itu belum mampu mengenal tulisan dan angka. Ia hanya mampu membolak-balik halaman dan menatap gambar berwarna yang ada tanpa mampu membaca tulisan yang tertera.

Dan ia ingat betul saat itu, ia menanyakan kepada pengasuhnya akan suatu gambar di buku dongeng Putri Salju dan Pangeran.

"_Mereka berciuman karena mereka saling mencintai, Matthias. Cinta mereka sejati dan abadi_."

Meski sampai sekarang Matthias belum mengerti apa itu cinta dan hanya sekedar sering mendengarnya baik dari Ayah, Ibu, ataupun beberapa tayangan di TV, tapi ia pikir bahwa perasaan itu adalah perasaan bahagia yang ia rasakan sekarang ini kepada adiknya—mungkin.

Karena ia sangat menyukai adik angkatnya—Kirana.

Dan ia ingin agar semuanya abadi dan sejati, seperti Putri Salju dan Pangeran di bukunya dahulu.

Oleh sebab itu, tanpa memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut kepada Kirana yang menatap heran dan tidak mengerti, Matthias segera memajukan diri.

Dan sekilas saja, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir adiknya.

.

.

Rasanya lucu.

Lembut. Lucu.

.

.

"Kata _nanny_ dulu, itu tanda bahwa kau mencintai seseorang," kata Matthias setelah menarik kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia tatap adiknya yang memberi ekspresi terkejut dan tidak mengerti kepadanya, "Dulu sekali waktu aku lebih kecil dari ini, aku juga sering disuruh melakukannya pada Ayah dan Ibu saat aku mengatakan aku mencintai mereka."

Meski awalnya tidak mengerti, namun pada akhirnya Kirana mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Membuat lengkungan yang sama, lagi-lagi terlukis di bibir sang Kakak.

Tidakkah itu pertanda baik? Kak Matthias ternyata benar-benar tidak membencinya.

-oOo-

Kirana memandang antusias pada pemandangan di luar kaca dari jendela mobil yang didiaminya. Salju turun dengan lembut di akhir bulan Desember ini. Tampak indah, melayang putih. Sebagai anak yang datang dari negara tropis, tentunya salju adalah pemandangan yang indah dan menarik untuk ia pandang. Saat Kirana menyentuhnya, juga terasa amat lembut dan dingin. Tapi Kirana menyukainya.

Tapi bukanlah salju itu yang membuatnya rasanya tak sabar untuk berdiam lama di mobil ini.

Ayah dan Ibu tadi bilang bahwa mereka akan menuju ke Panti! Mereka akan makan malam bersama dengan para keluarga di Panti! Kirana akan datang ke Panti! Bertemu dengan para _nanny_, Ibu Panti, teman-teman.

Kirana akan bertemu dengan Jansen!

"Memangnya masih jauh ya, Tante?" tanya Tiino yang terduduk di sebelah Kirana. Ya, Ibu dan Ayah memutuskan untuk mengajak seluruh Kakak Kirana untuk memperkenalkan mereka dengan teman-teman Kirana dan tempat dimana adik mereka sebelumnya tinggal.

"Sebentar lagi, Tiino," jawab Ibu yang terduduk di jok depan. Beliau menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum, "Tapi yakin deh, begitu sampai sana, kalian akan menyukainya!"

Ayah mengangguk, "Itu benar. Di sana banyak anak seusia kalian yang nanti bisa kalian ajak main bersama. Benar, 'kan, Kirana sayang?"

Kirana mengangguk, "Ada Ibu Panti dan _nanny_. Mereka baik sekali."

"Pasti ribut," gumam Lukas yang belum-belum sudah merasa tidak nyaman dengan kebisingan yang ia bayangkan. Berada dalam satu atap dengan keluarga ini saja rasanya sudah cukup ramai baginya.

Kirana menoleh ke arah Lukas, "Kak Lukas bisa berteman dengan Jansen," ujar Kirana sembari tersenyum kecil ketika bayangan bocah dengan rambut mirip kuncup tulip, mampir di benaknya, "Dia juga suka tenang dan tidak suka ribut—seperti Kakak."

"Jansen?" tanya Matthias heran.

Mengangguk, Kirana merespon, "Dia teman baikku di Panti. Dia anak yang baik," Kirana menunjukkan boneka Teddy Bear birunya, "Dia yang memberikanku boneka ini di Natal pertamaku di Panti."

Ayah tertawa lirih, "Benarkah, Kirana sayang? Ayah jadi penasaran, siapakah Jansen yang kelihatan baik ini? Nanti kenalkan pada Ayah, ya!"

"Hayooo… baik mana, Jansen atau Kakak-Kakakmu sekarang, Kirana?" tanya Ibu dengan nada iseng dan menggoda.

Keempat bocah laki-laki yang ada di mobil itu menatap terkejut. Matthias dan Tiino menatap ke Kirana dengan pandangan penasaran bercampur antusias. Sedangkan Lukas dan Berwald hanya terdiam, namun memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya pada jawaban adik angkat mereka.

Tersenyum kecil, Kirana menjawab dengan polos dan tanpa ragu, "Mereka semua baik. Aku suka pada mereka semua, kok."

Ayah dan Ibu tertawa.

"Awww… lucu sekali putriku yang satu ini…" komentar Ibu sembari menatap Kirana dengan gemas.

Lukas dan Berwald diam-diam tersenyum simpul. Tiino tersenyum lebar.

Namun Matthias hanya terdiam.

Sepertinya siapapun Jansen ini, ia adalah orang yang berarti bagi Kirana hingga adik angkatnya itu mau membawa kemana-mana boneka lusuh itu ketimbang membawa boneka yang Matthias berikan dua hari yang lalu padanya.

-oOo-

"Jansen!"

"Kirana."

Jansen hanya sempat menggumamkan nama itu ketika ia melihat seorang gadis kecil berlari cepat ke arahnya dari arah pintu masuk di sana. Dan langsung menubruknya untuk memeluknya dengan erat.

Jansen membeku. Kepala pirangnya menunduk.

Adalah kepala kecil dengan helai hitam yang tampak menempel di dadanya. Tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Dua tangan kecil yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"…Kirana," bergetar suara Jansen yang terdengar menggumam. Matanya sedikit membelalak beserta mulutnya yang sedikit membuka. Tampak jelas ekspresi terkejut bercampur tak percaya yang tampak di wajah putihnya.

Kirana mendongak, lantas tersenyum lebar ke arah Jansen, "Aku datang, Jansen."

Perlahan, sorot terbelalak Jansen memudar dan tergantikan oleh melembutnya pandangan kedua iris hijaunya. Mulutnya kembali tertutup, dan kali ini membentuk satu garis lengkung yang samar di bibir yang biasa tampak datar tersebut.

Hati kecil Jansen merasa hangat.

"Hm," Jansen mengangguk, "Apa kabarmu?"

Kirana melepas pelukannya, "Baik sekali. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jansen mengendikkan bahu, "Seperti biasa."

Diam-diam, Jansen mengamati penampilan temannya yang sudah dua bulan ini tidak ditemuinya. Hilanglah Kirana kecil yang tampak lusuh dan agak berantakan. Yang berdiri di depannya adalah gadis kecil yang berpenampilan rapih dan cantik bak putri kecil dari istana dongeng.

Cantik.

Dan tampak bahagia, berbeda dengan Kirana yang dahulu Jansen kenal selalu memasang wajah impasif dan murungnya.

"Wah wah, inikah anak yang bernama Jansen yang sering kau ceritakan, Kirana?"

Baik Kirana dan Jansen menoleh dan mendapati Ayah melangkah mendekati mereka. Ibu tampak tengah berbincang dengan beberapa _nanny _dan Ibu Panti. Sedangkan keempat Kakak laki-lakinya berdiri di belakang Ayah, mengekor beliau dan memberi tatapan penasaran ke arah Jansen.

Dengan semangat, Kirana mengangguk, "Iya. Dia Jansen. Dia temanku," gadis itu menoleh ke arah Jansen, "Jansen, ini Ayahku. Beliau baik sekali. Ah dan mereka adalah Kakak-Kakakku…"

Kirana memperkenalkan dengan semangat keluarga barunya. Nama tiap Kakakknya. Bagaimana baiknya mereka selama ini pada Kirana. Pun dengan Jansen kepada keluarga Kirana—Kirana menceritakan bahwa Jansen begitu baik dan senantiasa menolongnya di hari-hari sulitnya di Panti ini dahulu.

Jansen menyalami satu persatu Kakak laki-laki Kirana. Memandang saudara dan orang tua baru Kirana, Jansen membayangkan bahwa apakah seperti itu rasanya jika memiliki keluarga.

Yang menyayangimu. Yang membuatmu bahagia. Yang melindungimu. Karena pada nyatanya, semenjak Kirana berada di keluarga barunya, Jansen bisa melihat bahwa temannya itu berubah banyak.

Jauh lebih bahagia daripada saat ia berada di sini bersama dengan Jansen.

"Ayo, Jansen, panggil semua teman-teman kemari," seru Ibu Panti dari arah depan sana, "Orang tua Kirana akan memberikan hadiah dan kita akan memulai makan malam."

Jansen hanya mengangguk singkat.

Menatap kembali Kirana yang tengah berbincang pada Ayahnya, Jansen berpikir bahwa semua pasti baik-baik saja.

-oOo-

Udara malam di musim dingin memang sangat membekukan. Salju pun masih turun, meski tidak selebat saat pagi tadi. Angin berhembus, menerbangkan butiran salju beserta dedaunan yang masih bertahan di musim yang cukup kejam ini. Langit tampak gelap sempurna, kelabu. Tanpa bintang dan bulan dan hanya menampakkan hujan butiran putih yang melayang lembut dari angkasa kelam di atas sana.

Namun itu tidak menyurutkan niat dua anak yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu berada di luar lindungan bangunan yang bisa memberikan mereka kehangatan. Berada di bawah pohon di sudut lapangan, dengan satu anak yang terduduk di ayunan dan memainkannya, sedangkan satu anak lagi berdiri di samping ayunan tersebut. Hanya dengan modal mantel, syal, dan boots yang melindungi tubuh kecil dan rapuh mereka dari kejamnya udara malam musim dingin ini.

"…Kak Lukas itu sangat pendiam. Tapi Kak Berwald lebih pendiam lagi, sih. Tapi aku tahu bahwa mereka sebenarnya baik sekali. Kak Lukas bahkan pernah membantuku mengerjakan PR sekolah. Hehe," Kirana masih menceritakan semua yang dialami dan diketahuinya semenjak ia meninggalkan panti dan memulai hidup baru dengan keluarganya. Kedua tangannya berpegang erat pada tali ayunan. Kedua kaki kecilnya sesekali menapak tanah untuk menggerakkan ayunan tersebut. Helai hitamnya yang terbiarkan tergerai, tampak terayun oleh hembusan angin akibat gerakan ayunannya. Kedua pipinya tampak memerah karena dingin, dan tersembunyi di balik syal kebesaran yang dipakainya.

"Kau sudah sekolah lagi, Kirana?" tanya Jansen. Hanya berdiri di samping ayunan. Menahan beku. Mendengarkan setiap ucapan dan cerita yang dikatakan oleh temannya.

Meski sebenarnya Jansen biasanya tidak suka mendengar cerita bertele-tele dan membosankan begitu, namun melihat ekspresi bahagia dan semangat temannya, membuatnya tertarik untuk mendengar dan mengetahui lebih lanjut lagi.

Lucu.

Kirana mengangguk, "Hm. Tapi sekarang liburan musim dingin. Kata Kak Matthias kita masuk 3 minggu lagi."

Jansen tersenyum tipis, "Selamat ya. Kau pasti senang punya banyak teman baru di sekolah."

Menggembungkan kedua pipinya, Kirana tampak berpikir, sebelum ia menggeleng lirih, "Tidak juga… Tapi, semua Kakakku selalu menemaniku di sekolah. Mereka selalu menjagaku. Jadi aku tidak takut."

"Mereka pasti sayang sekali padamu."

"Tentu saja. Kak Matthias bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu memberiku boneka sapi untuk hadiah Natal," Kirana tersenyum tipis saat mengingat momen tersebut.

"Kak Matthias?"

"Ya. Yang berambut pirang dan berjambul," Kirana menatap antusias ke arah Jansen, "Dia yang paling baik padaku, lho. Aku sangat bahagia dan senang bersamanya. Habis… dia mirip dengan Jansen, sih. Pirang. Jambul," Kirana tersenyum dan menatap tepat di dua iris hijau di depannya, "Dan membuatku bahagia dan senang."

Dan membuat Kirana merasa aman.

"Oh…," Jansen mengangguk. Ia kembali teringat pada anak lelaki yang dimaksud Kirana. Anak lelaki yang menurutnya cukup berisik dan banyak tingkah. Yang sok kenal dan sok dekat. Yang selalu berusaha mengikuti Kirana dan berbicara pada Kirana. Selalu tampak ingin dekat dengan Kirana, adik angkatnya.

"Kapan-kapan kau harus main ke rumahku, Jansen," ujar Kirana, "Kakakku punya banyak mainan bagus. Dan kami punya banyak makanan enak. Kau harus datang!"

Jansen hanya memaksakan senyum tipis, "Oke."

"Kirana!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar, membuat Kirana dan Jansen seketika menoleh ke sumber suara. Begitu melihat sumber suara, Kirana segera tersenyum dan berteriak, "Kak Matthias!"

Matthias yang melangkah menyusuri lapangan, menuju ke arah mereka. Dengan langkah kedua kakinya yang berbalut _boots_, menerjang tumpukan salju di lapangan ataupun salju yang melayang terbawa angin di udara sekitarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau bisa kedinginan dan sakit. Ayo masuk," Matthias berbicara setelah sampai di pohon dimana ayunan yang diduduki Kirana berada. Kedua iris biru cerahnya memandang khawatir dan takut ke arah adik angkatnya.

Kirana menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Kak. Lagipula, aku masih ingin dengan Jansen di sini."

Seketika, Matthias menoleh dan menatap anak laki-laki yang berdiri di samping ayunan Kirana. Anak laki-laki yang memandang Matthias dengan pandangan datar dari dua bola hijaunya.

Matthias kembali mengalihkan pandang ke Kirana, "Tapi kau bisa sakit. Udara dingin. Ayo masuk, Ibu dan Ayah dan yang lain ada di dalam."

"Tapi, Kak—"

"Ayo pergi!" dengan paksa, Matthias menarik tangan Kirana dan membuat gadis itu terpaksa melompat turun dari ayunan. Begitu kuat dan tiba-tiba tarikan itu, hingga Kirana nyaris saja terjatuh dari ayunan jika ia tidak segera mampu menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya.

Namun langkah Matthias terhenti ketika iamerasakan pegangannya di tangan adiknya terlepas paksa. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Jansen menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kau tidak boleh kasar padanya. Kau tidak boleh memaksanya," ujar Jansen.

"Minggir dan pergilah!" dengan geram, Matthias mendorong keras tubuh Jansen hingga tubuh kecil itu terjatuh duduk di tanah lapangan bersalju di bawahnya.

"Jansen."

"Ayo," jangan meminta maaf, memberi lirikan terakhir saja tidak Matthias lakukan kepada bocah laki-laki yang baru saja didorongnya hingga terjatuh. Ia melangkah kembali, dengan menarik tangan adiknya untuk menjauh dari sana.

Tidak tahu kenapa, hanya saja Matthias tengah merasa kesal.

Ia benci. Ia marah.

Ia tidak suka dengan anak laki-laki itu.

Begitu kesalnya Matthias merasa hingga ia tidak menghiraukan Kirana yang merintih sakit akibat pegangan Matthias yang terlalu kuat. Begitu kesalnya, hingga Matthias seketika merengek dan memaksa kedua orang tuanya agar mereka pulang pada saat itu juga.

-oOo-

Saat Jansen kembali masuk ke panti dengan napas tersengal-sengal akibat berlari dengan tergesa, sesuatu di dalam dirinya seolah jatuh ke dasar perutnya.

Kosong.

Kirana sudah pergi dengan keluarganya. Tidak ada siapapun selain manusia yang biasa ia lihat di Panti sehari-hari. Bahkan ketika Jansen berlari ke teras, ia bahkan tidak mendapati mobil orang tua Kirana bahkan di ujung jalan sana.

Menelan ludah, Jansen menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Ia melewatkan kesempatan keduanya. Ia tidak bisa menyampaikan sampai jumpa. Ia gagal berpesan agar Kirana selalu hati-hati. Ia tidak bisa menyampaikan janjinya bahwa mereka pasti bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti.

Ia bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih atas liontin pemberian Kirana dan permintaan maaf bahwa ia tidak bisa memberikan apapun untuk hadiah Natal Kirana di tahun ini.

Seolah sesuatu terjatuh ke dasar perutnya.

Berat.

-oOo-

Berbeda dengan saat berangkat tadi, perjalanan pulang justru diisi dengan keributan. Entah apa yang terjadi dan mengapa, Matthias terlihat marah sekaligus muram. Tidak seperti biasanya, senyum lebar itu tidak tampak ketika bibir itu sedikit mengerucut sebal. Kedua matanya menyipit tidak suka. Semua ekspresi cerianya hilang.

Matthias sendiri tidak tahu mengapa, hanya saja ia merasa begitu kesal saat tadi ia melihat bahwa adiknya tampak begitu bahagia saat bersama dengan bocah laki-laki itu di ayunan tadi. Tertawa. Bercerita banyak. Menatap bocah itu dengan tatapan yang Matthias pikir, hanya boleh Kirana berikan hanya untuk Matthias saja.

Entah apa namanya ini semua. Hanya saja, Matthias merasa ada perasaan tak enak yang ia rasakan. Yang membuatnya marah dan kesal tanpa mampu mengutarakan apa sebabnya.

Perasaan tak rela, seperti saat dahulu Ibu dan Ayah jauh lebih memperhatikan Lukas yang tengah sakit daripada Matthias sendiri.

Tetapi ini terasa lebih buruk.

"Matthias, ada apa, sih, Sayang?" tanya Ibu sembari menoleh ke belakang dan menatap putra tunggalnya, "Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Tidak hanya Ibu dan Ayah saja yang heran. Keempat saudaranya pun merasa demikian. Menatap tak mengerti sekaligus penasaran akan berubahnya _mood_ saudara mereka yang biasanya selalu tampak ceria bahkan di suasana yang buruk sekalipun.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Matthias singkat sembari membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Jika tidak apa-apa, haruskah kau bersikap seperti tadi di Panti?" tanya Ayah dengan nada serius, nada yang hanya akan Beliau ucapkan ketika Beliau menahan amarah dan tidak berniat untuk becanda, "Merengek dan memaksa seperti itu… apakah Ayah mengajarkan anak laki-laki Ayah untuk menjadi demikian?"

Ibu memandang prihatin sekaligus kecewa ke arah Matthias, "Itu tidak sopan sekali, Sayang. Ibu tidak ingin anak laki-laki Ibu manja dan tidak sopan seperti itu."

"Siapa peduli."

"Matthias, jaga ucapanmu pada Om dan Tante," Lukas mengingatkan dan memberi pandangan tidak suka.

"Apa kami berbuat sesuatu yang membuatmu marah, Matthias?" tanya Tiino dengan tatapan lugunya yang murni bersorot penasaran sekaligus khawatir.

Sedangkan Kirana hanya terdiam dan menunduk, menghindar untuk menatap Kak Matthias. Kakaknya yang satu itu memang baik—sangat baik kepadanya.

Namun Kirana tidak pernah melihat, bahkan sekalipun, Kak Matthias yang marah seperti ini.

Kirana merasa takut.

"Perbuatanmu tadi sama sekali tidak keren, Matthias," ujar Ayah, "Sudah Ayah ajarkan berkali-kali bahwa laki-laki harus bisa menahan emosinya."

"Bagaimana bisa kau melindungi Kirana jika seperti ini."

Seketika, Matthias menoleh dan menatap ke arah Lukas, sumber dari kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar. Ditatapnya Lukas dengan tajam dengan kedua tangan kecilnya yang mengepal erat.

"Ini semua karena kalian!" pada akhirnya, Matthias berteriak. Membuat saudara dan orang tuanya tersentak, "Kalian merebut Kirana dariku!"

Jelas, raut ekspresi tersesat tampak di wajah keempat saudaranya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Berwald tak mengerti.

"Kirana adikku! Dia hanya milikku! Kalian bukan saudaranya dan aku tidak ingin kalian dekat dengannya!"

"Matthias!" bentak Ibu yang terdengar pengap, "Jangan berteriak! Lagipula kenapa kau marah? Kalian semua bersaudara dan oleh sebab itu, Kirana juga saudara Lukas, Tiino, dan Berwald."

Matthias menggeleng. Kedua matanya menyipit, "Mereka bukan saudaraku, Bu. Mereka bahkan bukan anak Ibu dan Ayah!"

"Matthias…" Tiino menatap tak mengerti. Namun jelas, perasaannya begitu sedih mendengar ucapan Matthias. Kedua mata violetnya tampak tergenang oleh air, siap-siap untuk tumpah.

Matthias menoleh ke arah Kirana dan memberi pandangan tajam, "Kau tidak boleh main sama mereka! Kamu harus sama aku saja, Kirana!"

Hingga tersentak Kirana mendengarnya. Otomatis dan karena insting, ia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh Lukas yang terduduk di sebelahnya.

Matthias tidak pernah sekalipun membentaknya. Tidak pernah sekalipun menatap tajam padanya.

Menatap adik angkatnya yang tampak gentar, Matthias mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya dan menyipitkan mata.

Menelan ludah, ia berbicara dengan suara yang lebih lirih, "…Aku tidak suka jika kau bersama dengan mereka… atau Jansen, Kirana."

Memang, Jansen adalah alasan sesungguhnya Matthias bersikap seperti ini. Namun apa daya, rasa kesalnya berdampak pula pada perasaan bahwa ia jadi tidak suka jika adik angkatnya bersama dengan anak lain, sekalipun itu adalah saudara angkatnya yang lain.

Matthias merasa kesal.

Matthias merasa malu, karena hanya gara-gara alasan itu, ia menjadi seperti ini. Marah-marah. Berteriak.

Semua hal tidak keren yang justru sekarang ia praktikkan.

"Matthias, kamu kenapa, Sayang?" tanya Ibu tidak mengerti, "Tidak biasanya kamu bersikap seperti ini."

Matthias hanya menatap Kirana beberapa lama lagi, lantas mengalihkan pandang kembali ke arah jendela.

Ia tidak berteriak lagi. Ia tidak membentak lagi. Bahkan ia tidak merespon pertanyaan Ayah, Ibu, dan pertanyaan Tiino dan Lukas.

Hanya saja, Matthias sekarang ingin menangis—hal paling tidak keren nomor satu yang sekarang justru sangat ingin ia lakukan.

-oOo-

Membanting pintu mobil dengan kasar, Matthias segera melangkah menjauh dari mobil yang masih terparkir di pinggir jalan, di depan sebuah toko pernak-pernik dan hadiah Natal. Beberapa saat yang lalu, untuk meredakan ketegangan dan membujuk para bocah yang sedang berada dalam situasi tidak akur, Ibu menawarkan untuk mampir ke toko ini dan membelikan mereka satu persatu mainan dan es krim. Khusus untuk Matthias, Ibu berjanji akan membelikan Matthias hadiah Natal keduanya yang belum ia dapatkan hingga sekarang.

Namun Matthias merasa tidak peduli. Ia sudah terlanjur sebal sekaligus malu untuk berpikir mengenai hadiah. Ia segera keluar dari mobil dan melangkah menyebrang jalan, tanpa perlu menunggu keluarganya yang ada di belakang.

"Matthias!" teriakan cemas Ibu tak ia pedulikan. Wajar saja, mungkin. Jalanan kala itu ramai dan bahkan Matthias menyebrang jalan tanpa perlu menunggu lampu penyeberangan menyala menjadi hijau.

"Kak Matthias!"

Sempat langkah Matthias terhenti sejenak mendengar teriakan kecil itu menyebut namanya, namun ia kembali menajamkan kembali matanya dan berlari menyeberangi _zebra cross _di depannya.

"Kak Matthias!"

"Kirana!"

Matthias benar-benar berhenti ketika ia sudah sampai di tepi jalan dengan aman. Bukan karena teriakan itu. Bukan karena ia sudah sampai dan ingin menunggu keluarganya.

Akan tetapi karena telinganya mendadak mendengar suara bising dentinan keras dan panjang dari kendaraan yang berasal dari arah belakangnya.

Kepalanya menoleh, dan seketika iris biru samudranya membelalak.

Bergetar.

Melebar, dan memantulkan sinar kuning lampu jalan di depan sana.

Serta menampilkan refleksi bahwa adik angkat beserta Ibunya sudah tergeletak di jalan raya sana.

Mobil-mobil berhenti.

Orang-orang berkumpul.

Dan… Nafas Matthias terasa hilang ketika ia mendapati warna gelap yang merembes dan membahasi aspal di depan sana.

Di depan sana.

.

.

Ada yang jatuh di dalam sini.

Ada sesuatu yang seolah menghantam kepala Matthias hingga ia merasa pusing.

Ia merasa berat, ia merasa sesak.

Ia merasa bahwa waktu terhenti, hingga ia tidak menyadari kapan tepatnya cairan bening itu sudah membahasi wajahnya. Deras.

.

.

Ia sekarang benar-benar takut.

Benar-benar menangis—benar-benar menjadi anak laki-laki yang tidak keren.

.

.

"IBUUUU! KIRANAAAA!"

-oOo-

Satu tangannya yang terbalut _sweeter _terangkat dan memegang erat telapak tangan Ayah yang lebih besar. Kedua kakinya yang berbalut _jeans _dan sepatu hitam, melangkah menyusuri lantai yang tampak putih dan dingin. Kedua bibir yang biasa mengembangkan senyum lebar itu, kini tampak datar. Iris _baby blue _yang senantiasa memancarkan sinar dan kerlipan itu, memandang datar dan lurus.

Datar.

Hampa.

Sehampa semua yang dilihatnya—warna putih membosankan yang menjadi warna dominan dari apapun yang berada di rumah sakit ini.

Ia berhenti ketika sang Ayah juga berhenti. Di depan mereka adalah pintu berwarna putih yang saat ia mendongak, terdapat tulisan ICCU di atasnya.

Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya—sebuah usaha lemah darinya yang tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk menahan cairan itu tidak merembak keluar dari matanya.

Setelah Ayah membuka pintu itu, ia turut melangkah ke dalam. Tampak olehnya semua keluarganya ada di sana. Lukas, Tiino, Berwald, dan salah satu Om-nya, sudah ada di ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Sebuah kamar ICCU VIP yang juga memiliki warna dominan putih yang membosankan. Sofa yang terduduki beberapa anggota keluarganya. Meja yang terisi buah-buahan. Monitor yang membunyikan bunyian konstan yang terdengar keras di ruangan sepi itu. Dan sebuah ranjang besar di tengah.

Ranjang dimana seorang gadis kecil tengah terbaring di atasnya. Terpejam. Tak bergerak. Kepala yang terlilit perban dan sebelah tangan yang tertusuk oleh jarum infus. Detak jantung yang terkontrol melalui monitor yang ada di sebelah ranjang.

Matthias menghela napas dalam-dalam dan semakin menyipitkan kedua matanya.

Itu adalah adiknya. Yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang itu adalah adiknya.

Yang tampak terpejam seolah tidur dalam damai, itu adalah adiknya.

Adiknya, yang sudah sejak dua minggu lalu, selalu tidur. Tidak terbangun. Tidak bergerak. Tidak membuka mata tak peduli berapa kali Matthias meminta. Tidak mengatakan apapun tak peduli berapa kali Matthias mengajaknya berbicara.

Adik angkatnya, yang kata Ayahnya, tengah mengalami koma—entah apa itu.

"Matthias," sapa Berwald lirih. Tidak hanya Matthias saja, semua yang ada di ruangan ini pun memasang ekspresi yang tidak berbeda. Muram. Prihatin. Bahkan Tiino sudah menitikkan air mata setiap kali ia berkunjung ke kamar ini. Lukas pun menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

Dan Ayah… Beliau selalu berusaha tampak tegar. Namun Matthias pernah mendapati di kamar di rumah, Beliau menunduk dan menangis.

Ayah menangis dalam diam.

Sendiri.

"Tidak ada perkembangan hari ini?" tanya Ayah kepada Om yang ada di sana. Dari nada suaranya, jelas sekali Ayah seolah tidak berharap akan jawaban positif. Untuk apa bertanya jika di depannya jelas-jelas putrinya masih terpejam erat.

Om menggeleng lirih dan menghela napas berat.

Matthias melangkah menuju ranjang dan berhenti tepat di tepi ranjang dari adiknya berbaring tak berdaya.

Dan di saat ia melihat wajah adiknya dari jarak dekat itulah, akhirnya pertahanan Matthias runtuh juga.

Tetesan air matanya tak bisa terbendung lagi.

Hatinya sakit. Perasaannya begitu berat. Tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Dua minggu lalu ia sudah kehilangan Ibunya—kehilangan selamanya sampai pada tahap ia tak akan bisa lagi melihat Beliau. Dan kini, Matthias didera rasa takut akan ancaman bahwa setiap saat, adiknya bisa saja meninggalkannya.

"Bangun…" sebelah tangan Matthias terulur dan menyentuh tangan sang adik yang terkulai lemas. Digenggamnya dengan erat, "…Hei, bangun. Sampai kapan kau mau tertidur?"

Sangat sedih saat adiknya tak mampu merespon ucapannya dengan apapun. Seperti biasanya.

"…Bangun. Ayo kita main lagi," ujar Matthias lebih keras sembari kali ini sedikit menarik-narik jemari adiknya, "Ayo kita main PS lagi."

Perasaan takut yang semakin besar membuatnya terisak. Membuatnya cengeng—seperti anak perempuan saja.

"…Bangun… B-bangun…"

Ayah menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Tiino terisak. Lukas mengalihkan pandangan dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Berwald terdiam dengan pandangan sendunya. Om menghela napas besar.

Namun apapun ekspresi mereka, pastilah itu tidak menggambarkan perasaan seberat yang Matthias rasakan. Mereka tidak mengerti, mereka tidak tahu.

Betapa Matthias merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah hingga ia merasa takut. Begitu bersalah hingga ia berada dalam tahap desperet agar sang adik membuka mata.

Agar sang adik mampu setidaknya, mengurangi rasa bersalahnya.

Ia yang mencelakai adiknya.

Ia pula yang membuat Ibu mereka harus terpisah selamanya dari jangkauan tangan dan mata mereka.

"…Bangun…."

Matthias begitu takut.

-oOo-

Kepalanya terasa amat pusing. Sungguh, sangat pusing. Seolah-olah ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang berputar-putar dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Membuatnya mual dan terasa berat. Belum lagi dengan hujaman nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Terasa berat bahkan hanya untuk menggerakkan ujung jari ataupun matanya. Ia merasa lelah. Merasa kaku. Energinya seolah terkuras entah oleh apa.

Semua tubuhnya terasa sakit dan kaku.

Perlahan-lahan, kelopak matanya membuka. Sangat perlahan, seolah-olah ia takut akan ada sesuatu yang bisa mencelakai kedua matanya jika ia telah membukanya. Namun adalah cahaya lemah yang pertama-tama kali ia tangkap. Lemah, pudar. Namun pandangannya mulai mampu fokus dan ia bisa mengetahui bahwa cahaya lemah itu adalah sinar dari matahari yang menerobos melalui jendela.

Spontan ia merintih sakit ketika kesadarannya sudah pulih dan kepalanya terasa amat pusing. Belum juga ia meredakan rasa sakitnya, saat ia mendengar suara baru di telinganya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Nak?"

Ia menoleh ke sumber suara, dan kedua matanya mendapati seorang laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya. Berdiri dengan tubuh yang condong ke arahnya. Ekspresinya terlihat terkejut, namun bisa ia dapati bahwa laki-laki itu merasa bahagia.

Sembari meringis sakit dan memegangi kepalanya, ia menatap tak mengerti ke arah lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Dan gadis kecil itu semakin merasa heran tatkala setetes air mata terjatuh dari salah satu kelopak mata berwarna biru cerah itu.

Laki-laki itu menangis.

"…Siapa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, laki-laki itu justru meraihnya dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat. Ia awalnya secara insting menegangkan tubuhnya. Merasa takut, sekaligus tidak mengerti.

Karena wajar saja, ia tidak mengenali laki-laki ini.

Laki-laki itu tidak melepaskannya. Hanya terisak dan memelukya dengan erat. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan tubuh laki-laki itu bergetar halus oleh tangis. Dan ia bisa merasakan rambutnya terbelai lembut oleh telapak tangan yang lebih besar itu.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah bangun…" lirih laki-laki itu terisak dan berbisik di telinganya, "Ayah sangat bahagia. Terimakasih. Terimakasih, kamu sudah bangun…."

Ia memandang semakin tidak mengerti.

Ayah?

"…Siapa?" ulangnya mengutarakan keheranannya.

Perlahan, laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pundak kecilnya. Dua bola biru cerahnya memandangnya lembut dengan air mata yang membasahi mata dan wajahnya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, sebelum menjawab, "Saya Ayah kamu."

Ayah?

Benarkah dia Ayahnya?

Ia seketika kembali mengaduh sakit saat ia merasakan kepalanya kembali terasa nyeri. Ia berusaha mengingat dan memikirkan sesuatu, namun alih-alih ia mendapat jawaban, rasa sakit justru ia dapatkan. Sakit.

Laki-laki itu tampak panik, dan ia segera menekan suatu tombol di dekat ranjangnya, "Kamu tidak apa-apa, Nak? Sebentar lagi Dokter akan kemari. Katakan pada Ayah, apanya yang sakit?"

Ia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Sakit.

"Nesia, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Kedua iris hitamnya menatap pada laki-laki itu. Pandangan heran kembali hadir di matanya, bercampur dengan sorot kesakitan yang masih ada di sana.

Nesia?

"…Nesia?"

Lagi, laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Iya. Nesia. Mulai sekarang, nama kamu Nesia. Itu lebih keren dan indah."

Nesia—gadis kecil itu, kembali merintih sakit ketika ia mencoba untuk berpikir. Rasanya begitu sakit hingga ia menangis dan terisak kecil. Ayah—laki-laki itu, segera memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Memeluknya erat, seolah-olah hanya dengan itu Beliau mampu meredakan rasa sakit sang anak.

Ayah kembali meneteskan air mata.

Ia hanya ingin memulai semuanya dari awal. Kematian sang istri yang begitu dicintainya membuatnya seolah tak hanya kehilangan separuh nyawa, namun juga menghancurkan harapannya untuk hidup. Namun ada anak-anaknya. Ada lima bocah yang masih kecil yang membutuhkannya. Dan ia tidak boleh menyerah.

Ia ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal. Ia mengganti nama Kirana dengan Nesia—semata-mata untuk menghapuskan ingatannya akan betapa sering istrinya dahulu berkata bahwa ia menyukai nama Kirana. Ia juga berencana untuk meninggalkan kota ini—negara ini. Ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dan merencanakan semuanya.

Ayah hanya ingin hidup baru. Awal yang baru. Bukannya ia berniat melupakan semuanya karena tidak mencintai istrinya. Justru karena ia sangat mencintainya, ia harus melupakannya. Ia tidak yakin bisa tegar jika terus mengingat semua tentang mendiang istrinya.

Setelah Dokter datang dan memeriksa serta menyuntikkan obat penenang ke Kirana, Ayah berdiri dan diam menatap putri tunggalnya yang kembali terpejam.

Kiranayang kata dokter kemarin, menderita hilang ingatan.

Dan sekarang, gadis itu adalah Nesia—Annesia, yang akan memiliki banyak ingatan indah di hidup barunya.

Ayah sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia akan berusaha menjadi Ayah yang baik, yang bisa dibanggakan.

Semuanya akan berawal dari saat ini.

-bersambung-

**Chapter depan**:

"Karena ada yang lain, Lind. Ada gadis lain yang kuinginkan."

.

"Om sering-sering datang kemari. Aku hampir lupadengan Emil karena tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya."

.

"…Tunangan?"

.

"Dia dekat sekali denganmu, Nes. Coba jika aku tidak mengenal kalian. Pasti aku mengira kalian berdua berpacaran."

.

"Kalau aku… Aku ingin suamiku nanti orang yang seperti Kakak. Aku suka bersama dengan Kakak jadi kupikir.. aku pasti suka saat bersama dengan orang sepertimu."

-bersambung-

**DIS: **So sorry, ini adalah chapter terpanjang dari semua fic yang pernah saya buat. Saya hanya ingin menceritakan perkembangan hubungan fem!Nesia dengan keluarga barunya dan hubungannya dengan Netherland. But somehow, it get longer than I expected T.T #tepar ngetik#

* * *

Thanks so much and review~


	3. Part III-1

**Sorry banget telat update. Recently, the days were so hectic for me T.T Oh ya, awalnya chapter 3 ini wordsnya 11k lebih loh. Makanya, saya potong jadi dua dan sisanya chapter depan. Haha, I'm afraid it might get you bored T.T**

**Happy reading~**

**-oOo-**

**Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Hideka Himaruya**

**I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fic**.**

**Warning: semi-incest (not incest actually… it's just… just read okay :D), (seemingly) OoC, ****AU, Human Name**, **OC, (**highly possible)** crack pairs, **(a lil')** Nesia-centric.**

**Pairing: Love triangle involving Nesia :D (yay)**

**Chara: Kirana / Nesia = Fem!Indonesia, Jansen = Netherland, Matthias = Denmark, Lukas = Norwegia, Tiino = Finland, Berwald = Sweden, Emil = Iceland, Natalia = Belarus, Bella = Belgium**

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. ****Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide**** karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

Long Live FHI and **Say NO to Plagiarism! **Mari** berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

Suara nyaring berbunyi di siang waktu itu. Sontak saja, ruangan yang semula sepi dan tenang, menjadi riuh oleh para murid yang merasa lega karena sudah terbebas dari 'siksaan' pelajaran yang membosankan yang sudah mereka dapatkan seharian ini. Bahkan seruan Guru untuk 'tenang' tidak ada yang mendengar, ketika tanpa komando, murid sudah merapihkan alat tulisnya.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan ulang tahunmu dua hari lagi?" seorang gadis berambut pirang berbicara sembari memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Ia menatap teman sebangkunya yang juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama terhadap peralatan sekolahnya.

Temannya, si gadis berambut hitam, tersenyum, "Semua berjalan baik-baik saja, kok. Kemarin aku sudah memesan kue bersama dengan salah satu Kakakku."

Mata hijau si gadis tiba-tiba bersinar lebih cerah, "Bicara soal Kakakmu… aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahunmu!" cetus si gadis berambut pirang dengan riang, membuat temannya melirik heran dan geli kepadanya, "Maksudku, kapan lagi ada kesempatan bagiku untuk dekat dengan mereka?"

"Kau ini…," si gadis berambut hitam hanya tertawa lirih, "Yang ulang tahun adalah aku, sahabatmu sendiri. Kenapa kau antusias pada Kakakku?" ia berdiri, lantas memakai tas selempangnya yang berwarna putih setelah memakai _sweeter_ biru mudanya.

Gadis dengan iris hijau mengikuti tindakannya, lantas menjulurkan lidahnya, "Apa dayaku? Aku masih normal—aku lebih tertarik pada Kakak-Kakakmu daripada dirimu."

Si gadis dengan iris sehitam helai yang tumbuh di kepalanya, hanya mendorong kecil pundak sahabatnya. Lantas mereka melangkah menuju pintu kelas bersama dengan para teman yang masih berada di kelas.

"Janji, ya. Kau harus mendekatkanku dengan Kakak-Kakakmu," kata si gadis pirang dengan semangat dan menatap antusias pada sahabatnya, "Terutama Kakakmu yang paling tua. Aaaa! Aku tidak sabar untuk menyombongkan diri pada gadis lain bahwa aku bisa dekat dengan cowok-cowok populer di sekolah ini!"

Sahabatnya hanya tersenyum lebar sembari melirik kepada gadis pirang, "Berarti kau harus baik-baik padaku, oke? Nasib hatimu ada pada tanganku."

"Oke-oke! Katakan apa maumu?"

Ucapan si gadis berambut hitam urung ia katakan, ketika iris gelapnya menatap ke arah pintu kelas. Otomatis, senyum lebar mampir di bibirnya ketika menatap apa yang ada di depan sana.

"Kakak!"

Si gadis pirang turut menoleh, dan bibirnya turut melengkungkan senyum yang sama beserta kedua iris hijaunya yang menatap berbinar cerah.

Seorang pemuda berdiri di depan sana. Berambut pirang, dengan jepit _cross _yang menghiasi helai pirang pendeknya.

"Lukas!" pekik gemas dan lirih si gadis berambut pirang. Otomatis ia menggeret lengan sahabatnya dan mengajaknya untuk melanjutkan langkah.

Lukas, pemuda itu, hanya menatap datar pada si gadis berambut pirang dan memberikan anggukan sekilas untuk menyapanya. Lantas ia mengalihkan pandang untuk menatap si gadis berambut hitam, "Ayo kita pulang, Nesia."

Nesia sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, "Kakak~ bukannya sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu menungguku. Aku sudah besar, tahu? Lihat, aku bisa pulang dengan sahabatku sendiri, Bella," ia menunjuk si gadis berambut pirang yang masih memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Hm…," Lukas menatap adiknya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya, "Aku tidak melihat orang dewasa manapun di depanku ini."

Tangan Nesia otomatis memukul pelan pundak sang Kakak, "Berhentilah, Kak."

Lukas menatap ke arah Bella dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Bolehkah hari ini sahabatmu ini pulang denganku? Ada hal yang perlu kami lakukan."

Bella menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya dan tertawa lirih, "Tentu saja, Lukas. Lagipula aku juga tidak ada rencana dengan Nesia hari ini."

Nesia hanya menatap geli melihat sahabatnya yang tampak gugup di depan senior 2 tingkat di atas mereka sekaligus Kakak Nesia tersebut.

"Terimakasih. Jika begitu, kami pergi dahulu," ujar Lukas sekali lagi mengangguk samar ke Bella. Ia kemudian menggandeng tangan adiknya. Setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada sahabatnya, Nesia pada akhirnya turut pergi bersama dengan Kakaknya.

Bella hanya mengamati mereka yang telah berlalu dan sudah sampai di ujung koridor sana.

Ah sayang sekali, bukan Kakak tertua Nesia yang datang dan menjemput gadis itu. Bukan berarti Bella tidak suka memandang Lukas atau dua Kakak Nesia yang lain sih.

-oOo-

"Kemana Kak Tiino dan Kak Berwald?"

"Hm. Tiino sedang ada kegiatan klub dan Berwald sedang mengikuti rapat OSIS."

"Hm…. Mereka sibuk sekali, ya? Sudah pintar, aktif pula dengan kegiatan-kegiatan sekolah," Nesia sedikit menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "Tidak sepertiku. Nilai-nilaiku selalu standar dan aku sering malas mengikuti ini-itu…" ia menatap ke arah Lukas yang berjalan tenang di sebelahnya, "Ah! Jangan-jangan sesungguhnya aku bukan saudara kalian?!"

Lukas melirik ke arah adiknya dan menatapnya beberapa saat. Di detik berikutnya, sebuah senyuman kecil mampir di bibirnya—sebuah senyuman samar yang bahkan tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun kecuali pada orang-orang terdekatnya, "Sudah berapa kali selama ini kau berbicara hal seperti itu, huh? Kau mau kuadukan pada Ayah dan dimarahi Beliau lagi?"

Tertawa lirih, Nesia menggandeng sebelah lengan Kakaknya, "Hanya becanda. Oh ya, lantas Kak Matthias? Tidak ikut pulang juga dengan kita?"

"Kita akan menemuinya di kantin," Lukas menoleh menatap ke arah adiknya, "Lihat, kau benar-benar adik kami."

Nesia menatap heran ke arah Kakaknya.

Sebuah seringai nampak di wajah Lukas, "Kau dan dia sama-sama bodoh dan pemalas."

Dan Lukas hanya mengaduh kecil ketika merasakan sebuah cubitan mampir di lengan kirinya.

-oOo-

Kedua iris biru itu menatap sendu ke arah iris coklat yang menatap getir ke arahnya. Suasana kantin yang ramai seolah tidak berpengaruh pada tegangnya suasana di antara mereka berdua. Bahkan tetesan air mata sang gadis berambut coklat pun tidak bisa membuatnya berpindah dari keteguhan ucapannya.

"Maaf, Lind. Kuharap kau mengerti," ujar pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan sebuah senyum penyesalan di bibirnya.

Lind, gadis itu, hanya menghela napas dalam-dalam. Kedua iris coklatnya lantas memandang pemuda di depannya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti bercampur kesal, "Minggu lalu… dua minggu sebelumnya… sebulan yang lalu…," satu tetes air mata terjatuh lagi, "Hanya itu yang kau ucapkan, huh? Tidak ada kata lain? Tak peduli apapun yang kulakukan untukmu agar kau melihatku?"

"Lind—"

"Apa kau juga bersikap seperti ini pada semua gadis yang mendekatimu, Matthias?"

Matthias mengalihkan pandang dan menghela napas. Kepenatan bercampur perasaan bersalah jelas sekali tertunjukkan oleh raut mukanya.

"Kenapa kau begini, Matthias?" nada suara gadis itu terdengar semakin getir, "Tidak bisakah kau memberikan kita kesempatan?"

Kesempatan…

Matthias menelan ludah dan tetap tidak memandang iris coklat yang menatap sakit ke arahnya. Kedua matanya menyipit, hatinya terasa berat ketika memikirkan semuanya.

"Kenapa, Matthias Kohler?"

Matthias terdiam, seolah-olah ia tengah berpikir.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia menghela napas, lantas menoleh ke arah Lind. Menatap iris coklat itu tepat dengan kedua iris _baby blue_nya. Memandang ramah, dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

Senyuman yang biasanya akan membuat para gadis di SMP mereka akan terpukau dan terpesona.

"Karena ada yang lain, Lind," ungkap Matthias pelan dan lancar, "Ada gadis lain yang kuinginkan."

Kepala Matthias terpalingkan secara paksa bersama dengan suara tamparan yang terdengar cukup keras ketika telapak tangan gadis itu mendarat di sebelah pipinya. Beberapa murid yang ada di kantin dan di dekat mereka, menoleh dan menatap keduanya dengan terkejut bercampur heran.

Lind hanya menatap marah. Pandangan getir dan sakitnya tadi seolah terselubungi sepenuhnya oleh kemarahan. Bibir tipisnya mengatup rapat dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, gadis itu langsung berbalik dan melangkah pergi dengan cepat-cepat. Meninggalkan Matthias yang belum menggerakkan kepalanya yang terpalingkan karena tamparan kerasnya.

Melirikkan kedua iris _baby blue_nya, Matthias menatap punggung Lind yang sudah melangkah beberapa jauh darinya. Dan di saat itu, perhatiannya pada Lind teralihkan ketika ia menatap bahwa gadis itu berpapasan tepat di samping dua orang yang berdiri di depan sana. Dua orang yang berdiri terpaku. Yang menghadap ke arah Matthias, seolah-olah mereka sebelumnya akan melangkah kemari sebelum terhenti karena terpaku.

Dua orang, Lukas dan Nesia—saudaranya.

Matthias mengalihkan pandangan dan menghela napas.

Sepertinya, lagi-lagi, ia akan harus menyiapkan banyak penjelasan.

-oOo-

"Berapa banyak lagi hati yang harus kau patahkan, Kak, huh? Aku bahkan sering mendengar komplain dari teman-temanku dengan sikapmu yang begini…," keluh Nesia sembari berjalan lirih di antara kedua Kakaknya.

"Percuma saja kita bicara padanya, Nes. Toh dia akan tetap memberi harapan pada mereka dan berakhir dengan membuat mereka menangis," gumam Lukas lirih.

Sedangkan Matthias yang sedari tadi menjadi objek omelan dan keluhan kedua saudaranya, melirik tidak mengerti bercampur putus asa, "Hei, kalian jangan bicara seolah-olah ini salahku."

"Ini salahmu."

"Kau pikir perasaan itu bisa dipaksakan, huh, Lukas?" protes Matthias, "Jika demikian, kenapa kau tidak terima saja gadis-gadis lain yang juga menyukaimu?"

Lukas mengendikkan bahu, "Setidaknya aku tidak memberi harapan pada mereka."

"Hei, apa salahnya bersikap baik dan ramah pada semua orang?!" Matthias melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Nesia menoleh ke arah Matthias, "Jika begitu, cepat carilah pacar, Kak. Daripada kau terus begini dan memberi harapan pada mereka akan sikap baikmu dan membuat mereka salah paham."

Lukas mengangguk setuju, "Aku setuju."

Matthias terdiam, pandangannya tampak fokus tertuju pada jalanan di depannya. Namun siapapun tahu bahwa bukan jalanan itu yang menjadi fokus pemikiran pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Kenapa, Kak?" tanya Nesia heran, "Kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai, kan? Tadi jelas kau bicara itu pada Lind."

"Kasihan gadis itu…," Lukas menghela napas prihatin, "Aku tahu benar bagaimana dia berusaha keras untukmu, Bodoh."

Matthias menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan mata, "Sudahlah. Jangan bahas ini lagi. Jangan campuri urusan pribadiku."

Menggembungkan pipinya, Nesia menyipitkan mata, "Aku tidak akan jika kau bukan Kakakku dan aku jadi sering mendapat komplain dari para temanku."

"Jangan hiraukan mereka, Nes."

"Tapi tetap saja…," sebelah tangan Nesia menarik-narik kain _jumper _abu-abu bagian lengan dari Kakak tertuanya, "Katakan padaku, Kak. Siapa yang kau sukai? Apakah dia satu SMP dengan kita? Apa dia adik kelas? Atau… apa dia temanku?" diam-diam di pikiran Nesia muncul bayangan Bella. Gadis itu sangat menyukai Matthias dan selalu menanyakan Matthias tiap kali mereka bertemu.

Apa jadinya jika Bella mengetahui bahwa Kakak Nesia sudah menyukai orang lain? Apa yang harus Nesia katakan pada sahabatnya?

Matthias melirik dan menatap Nesia beberapa lama. Pandangannya tampak cermat mengamati adiknya. Kedua iris biru samudranya menatap tepat ke kedua iris gelap dari satu-satunya adik perempuan yang ia punya.

Cukup lama, hingga pada tahap Nesia menatap heran dan tidak mengerti diamati sedemikian rupa oleh Kakaknya.

"A-apa?" tanya Nesia dengan nada seheran tatapannya.

Sebuah senyuman lebar, senyuman Kak Matthias yang biasanya, kembali hadir, "…Aku tidak mau mengatakannya," dan ia palingkan pandangan beserta tolehan kepalanya dari Nesia.

Nesia hanya menatap curiga dan heran. Jelas sekali, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kakaknya dari pengetahuannya.

"Paling-paling dia tidak memiliki gadis yang ia sukai," ujar Lukas sarkastis, "Paling-paling dia mengatakan itu sebagai alasan desperetnya untuk menolak semua gadis yang mendekatinya."

"Hei!"

Kedua iris Nesia membelalak, seolah tersadar oleh sesuatu, "Atau, jangan-jangan kau _gay_, Kak?" Nesia menjentikkan jempol dan telunjuk tangannya. Ia menatap Matthias dengan terkejut, yang dibalas Matthias dengan pandangan terkejut pula seolah-olah ia mendapati adiknya sudah gila, "Iya, 'kan? Kau _gay_, 'kan? Makanya tidak suka pada gadis manapun yang mendekatimu!"

Diam-diam, Nesia sangat menyukai ekspresi Matthias itu. Terkejut. Heran. Padahal Nesia hanya bercanda sebagai balas dendamnya karena Matthias tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya dan bersikap sok misterius demikian.

Tertawa lirih, Nesia memandang geli, "Iya, Kak? Katakan padaku, laki-laki mana yang kau sukai?"

Dan Nesia segera kabur dan berlari cepat ketika Matthias menggeramkan namanya dengan wajah memerah karena marah. Matthias segera tertawa lirih dan mengejar sang adik dan meneriakkan namanya. Sedangkan Lukas hanya memutar bola mata, namun kemudian tersenyum kecil menatap ke arah saudara-saudaranya.

Meski mereka tidak ada hubungan darah sedikitpun, tetapi kedekatan mereka seolah-olah sampai pada tahap seperti kedekatan saudara kandung.

Langkah lari Nesia tentu saja bisa terkejar oleh Matthias yang memang lebih kuat darinya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, gadis itu memekik kaget ketika kedua lengan Matthias merangkul kedua pundaknya dari belakang.

"Katakan sekali lagi, huh?" tantang Matthias sembari tertawa lirih. Sebelah tangannya bergerak ke pinggang adiknya dan menggelitik pinggang itu, membuat sang adik tertawa dan secara lemah berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang Kakak, "Coba katakan sekali lagi bahwa aku _gay_."

Nesia berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun karena tawa yang ia lontarkan, energinya yang sebelumnya sudah terkuras karena larinya, semakin terasa habis akibat tawanya yang mengumbar, "K-Kakak…," ucapnya di sela derai tawanya, "H-hentikan—hahaha."

"Kau tidak berani, huh? Beraninya kau bicara begitu pada Kakakmu sendiri?"

"Hahaha—ha-habis kau tidak pernah ke—haha—lihatan suka dengan seorang gadis…," sampai berair mata Nesia karena gelitikan jemari Kakaknya di pinggangnya.

Melihat air mata sudah ada di mata Nesia, juga karena melihat betapa Nesia sudah tampak lelah karena tawanya sendiri, Matthias menghentikan gerakan jemarinya di pinggang adiknya. Tawa Nesia pun berangsur-angsur berhenti. Gadis itu lantas menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengusap air matanya dengan lengan _sweeter _biru mudanya.

Ia tatap kedua iris biru samudra Kakaknya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, iris itu tampak begitu cerah—tampak semakin cerah dan bening daripada saat melihatnya dari jarak yang lebih jauh. Biru yang dalam. Biru yang mengingatkan Nesia pada indahnya langit musim panas. Dalamnya samudra pasifik yang pernah ia lihat di TV dan majalah.

Indah. Begitu indah.

Sepertinya Nesia tahu alasan mengapa teman-teman perempuannya sering terpukau saat melihat Kak Matthias.

Seolah-olah iris itu bisa menghisap jiwa mereka dan menjadikan mereka tampak seperti orang tersesat—namun enggan berusaha keluar.

"Katakan, kalau begitu, siapa gadis yang Kakak sukai?" bisik Nesia setelah ia mampu meredam tawanya.

Alih-alih segera menjawab, Matthias hanya terdiam dan tetap menatap kedua iris hitam adiknya. Kedua tangannya masih melingkari kedua lengan sang adik. Pun dengan jarak mereka yang masih dekat akibat gurauan mereka sebelumnya.

Ia hanya menatap. Terdiam. Seolah-olah memang itulah yang ia inginkan. Tidak hirau pada yang lain. Tidak hirau pada pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan sang adik.

Menatap sang adik tepat di kedua iris hitamnya. Seolah hanya dengan itu saja ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan sang adik barusan.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi—lariku tidak secepat kalian dan aku paling malas untuk berlari."

Nesia dan Matthias menoleh dan mendapati Lukas yang baru memberhentikan langkah di samping mereka. Pemuda itu memandang tidak suka ke arah kedua saudaranya yang sebelumnya meninggalkannya di belakang dengan langkah lari mereka.

Matthias memberikan senyumnya, "Aku harus mengejar gadis kecil ini dan memberinya pelajaran karena tidak sopan pada Kakaknya, Luke!"

"Lukas," Lukas mengoreksi panggilan Matthias padanya.

Nesia merengut kecil dan memberi pandangan protes ke Matthias, "Siapa yang kau sebut 'kecil'?"

"Tidakkah benar?" Matthias tersenyum jahil, "Lihat, tinggimu bahkan tidak sampai bahuku!"

Dan pemuda itu tertawa lirih ketika sebelah lengannya terpukul kecil oleh kepalan tangan Nesia.

Lukas menghela napas melihat tingkah dua saudaranya di depannya, "Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Langit sudah mendung—kita bisa kehujanan."

-oOo-

Nesia menatap bosan pada layar TV plasma di depannya. Terdapat gambar-gambar yang bergerak-gerak sebagai hasil dari tombol-tombol _controller _yang dipegang oleh dua saudaranya—Matthias dan Berwald. Permainan sepak bola yang sudah mereka mainkan sejak sejam yang lalu lamanya. Sering Nesia bilang pada saudaranya akan betapa ia tidak mengerti apa yang menarik dari permainan itu—hanya menggiring dan berebut bola. Namun setiap gol, para Kakaknya selalu berteriak dan bersorak antusias.

"Gooollll!"

Seperti sekarang. Tiino berteriak keras ketika Berwald mampu mencetak gol di gawang yang dijaga pemain Matthias. Kak Matthias hanya mendecih kesal karena kini kedudukan menjadi imbang.

Nesia menghela napas lelah, "Kak, bisakah aku ikut main?" tanyanya di sela euforia yang Berwald rayakan bersama dengan Tiino dan Lukas—entah sejak kapan mereka bertiga seolah berkoalisi untuk membuat Matthias makin tampak kesal.

"Kau tidak suka main sepak bola," Berwald berkata dengan tatapan heran ke adiknya.

Nesia menggeleng, "Maksudku, kita ganti permainannya," ujar Nesia sembari tersenyum, "Harvest Moon."

Lukas dan Berwald menghela napas, sedangkan Tiino dan Matthias mengeluh lirih.

"Permainan seperti itu membosankan, Nes," pendapat Matthias, "Tidak ada tantangannya sama sekali."

"Sepak bola juga membosankan," Nesia sedikit cemberut.

"Itu karena kau tidak bisa," kata Lukas pelan dan datar.

"Lukas benar, Nes. Bagaimana kalau kau mulai belajar dari sekarang? Aku akan mengajarimu!" tawar Matthias sembari tersenyum lebar dan menyerahkan _controller_nya.

"Ah, Kaaaakkk…."

Ini yang selalu dilakukan Nesia ketika semua Kakak laki-lakinya sedikit keras kepala dan enggan mengalah padanya. Ia akan merajuk. Ia akan sedikit merengek—meskipun terkesan _childish_. Ia akan membulatkan kedua matanya dan sebisa mungkin, memasang wajah memohon sebaik sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya.

Dan seperti biasa-biasanya, cara yang ia gunakan berhasil. Selalu berhasil, terutama jika itu terhadap Kak Matthias. Kak Matthias yang hanya membutuhkan waktu lima detik untuk bertahan pada pendiriannya.

Kak Matthias yang selalu baik dan menuruti apapun kemauannya.

"Oke, oke Kau menang, oke?" ujar Matthias sembari tersenyum kecil, lantas mengacak-acak lembut puncak kepala Nesia, "Harvest Moon. Puas?"

Ketiga Kakak Nesia yang lain hanya menghela napas, namun mereka sama sekali tak tampak keberatan.

Cengiran kuda segera mampir di bibir Nesia ketika ia mendapati bahwa ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Lukas segera mencari _disc _yang dimaksud, dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam PS di depan mereka.

Nesia memegang _controller _dengan antusias. Namun bahkan permainan belum dimulai, ketika bel di rumah berdering, "Apa Ayah sudah pulang kerja?" Nesia melirik jam dinding di dekat mereka.

Tiino menggeleng, "Beliau tidak pesan bahwa akan pulang awal hari ini, kok."

"Sudahlah, biar aku yang membukakan pintu," Berwald berkata sembari akan bangkit dari duduknya. Namun Nesia lebih cepat, ia sudah berdiri dan mulai melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Biar aku saja, Kak," gadis itu tersenyum, "Anggap saja ini sebagai terimakasihku karena kalian merelakan permainan kalian terganggu olehku."

Tanpa menunggu respon saudaranya, gadis itu kembali berpaling dan melangkah menuju ke pintu depan. Bel masih berdering, dan gadis itu meneriakkan bahwa ia akan datang sebentar lagi.

Sesampai di pintu, tanpa ragu ia membuka kenopnya. Dan pandangan iris hitamnya seketika mendapati bahkan alih-alih Ayahnya yang baru pulang bekerja, yang berdiri di depannya adalah tiga orang asing yang bahkan baru pertama kali ini Nesia lihat.

Satu laki-laki dewasa berambut hitam. Seorang wanita dewasa berambut perak. Dan anak laki-laki sepantaran Nesia, yang berambut dengan warna sama dengan wanita itu.

Laki-laki dewasa itu tersenyum saat memandang bahwa Nesia hanya terbengong dan heran menatap mereka bertiga, "Hei, pasti kau yang bernama Annesia. Iya?"

"Ternyata kau sangat manis sekali," si wanita berbicara sembari tersenyum pula, "Ayahmu sering menceritakanmu pada kami, lho."

Semakin Nesia tidak mengerti. Mereka mengenal Ayah?

"…Ayah belum pulang," itulah yang Nesia mampu utarakan di antara kebingungannya. Karena pastinya, mereka kemari ingin bertemu dengan Ayah, 'kan?

Tanpa sengaja, pandangan Nesia bertubrukan dengan anak laki-laki di depannya. Nesia buru-buru mengalihkan pandang karena entah mengapa, anak laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan lamat-lamat.

"Siapa, Nes?"

Nesia menoleh ke sumber suara dan didapatinya Lukas berdiri di belakangnya. Kakaknya itu tampak berdiri terpaku dan terhenti dari langkahnya. Iris biru hampanya memandang ke arah tiga tamu yang hadir dengan mulut yang sedikit membuka.

"Hai, Lukas!" si pria dewasa berbicara dan melambaikan tangan. Membuat Nesia seketika semakin bingung karena laki-laki itu tidak hanya mengenal Ayah, namun Kak Lukas juga.

Nesia dengar, anak laki-laki berambut perak itu hanya mendecih pelan.

Dan Nesia lihat Kak Lukas kembali melangkah. Lebih lebar-lebar. Lebih cepat. Dengan sebuah senyum yang ada di bibirnya.

"Om! Tante! Emil!"

Nesia hanya terdiam memandang Lukas yang seketika memeluk mereka bertiga begitu pemuda itu sampai di dekat mereka.

Mereka bertiga… bagian dari keluarga Nesia?

-oOo-

Tidak seperti biasanya, makan malam kali ini terdapat tiga anggota tambahan yang telah duduk di meja makan besar di ruang makan. Banyak makanan yang tertaruh di meja, lebih banyak dari biasanya seolah-olah mereka tengah pesta. Dan memang, kata Ayah makan malam ini spesial karena mereka menyambut kedatangan keluarga Steillson yang datang jauh-jauh dari negeri Islandia.

Tidak seperti Nesia, sepertinya semua keluarganya sudah mengenal keluarga Steillson. Setidaknya, mereka tahu, meski tidak akrab. Terutama Ayah dan Lukas. Kata Ayah, keluarga Steillson adalah teman Ayah dan teman mendiang orang tua Lukas, yang terakhir kali bertemu dengan mereka sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu. Saat itu mereka semua masih kecil, pun dengan Emil yang masih balita. Namun entah mengapa, Nesia sama sekali tidak mampu mengingat apapun. Jangankan keluarga Steillson, mengingat masa kecilnya saja ia tidak bisa.

Dan kepalanya akan terasa sakit jika ia paksa.

"Sejak kapan perjalanan Islandia-Denmark terasa begini jauh?" keluh Nyonya Steillson, "Apa karena tubuhku sudah bertambah tua?"

Ayah tertawa lirih, "Menurutku itu karena kau yang terlalu 'sering' datang kemari. Makanya, tubuhmu jadi tidak terbiasa."

Paman Steillson melirik geli ke arah Ayah, "Sepertinya aku tahu darimana Lukas memperoleh sifat sarkastisnya."

"Om benar, Paman," ujar Tiino kepada Paman Steillson, "Om sering-sering datang kemari. Aku hampir lupa dengan Emil karena tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya," pemuda itu menatap sembari tersenyum ke arah Emil yang hanya memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"Tentu saja, Tiino," ujar Tante Steillson, "Mulai sekarang, kalian bisa sering bertemu. Karena rumah kami telah pindah, hanya beberapa jauh dari rumah kalian ini."

Empat pasang mata pemuda yang ada di sana, pun dengan mata Nesia, seketika membelalak mendengar fakta tersebut.

"Pindah?!" tanya Matthias antusias, "Keren!"

Berwald mengangguk, "Kita bisa melakukan apapun bersama."

"Apakah itu berarti Emil juga akan pindah sekolah dan sekolah bersama kita, Tante?" tanya Tiino sembari tersenyum lebar.

Sedangkan Emil terdiam. Dari ekspresinya, jelas ia sudah jengah dengan keributan di meja makan ini dan suara-suara 'saudaranya' yang mendadak membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia mengalihkan pandang, dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya terarah pada kedua iris hitam gelap yang tepat ada di depannya.

Buru-buru Nesia mengalihkan pandang dan menatap makanan di piringnya.

Ia gampang sekali takut dan canggung dengan orang asing.

"Iya, Tiino. Emil akan bersekolah dengan kalian," Ayah kemudian menatap Nesia, "Emil akan satu kelas denganmu, Nes. Jadi, besok kau bantu dia untuk berbaur dengan teman dan adaptasi dengan sekolah, ya?"

Buru-buru Nesia mengangguk, lantas mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan senyum tipis kepada Emil, "I-iya. Aku akan membantumu. Sekolah kita menyenangkan, kok, Emil. Ah ya, aku juga akan membantumu mencari klub."

Alih-alih menjawab dengan jelas, Emil langsung memutus kontak mata dan menggumam, sebelum meminum air dari gelasnya.

Tante tersenyum sebelum berkata sembari mengiris _steak _di piringnya, "Nah, Nesia. Sehabis makan malam, bisa kita bicara? Ada yang ingin Tante sampaikan padamu."

"Dengan Paman dan Ayahmu juga," lanjut Paman sembari menatap Nesia, "Ah, dengan Emil juga."

Sontak saja, Nesia dan keempat Kakaknya menatap heran. Tidak mengerti. Namun keempat remaja itu hanya diam. Menatap senyum Ayah mereka, mereka tahu bahwa Ayah tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka.

Nesia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Baiklah."

-oOo-

Begitu makan malam selesai, sesuai permintaan Ayah, Tante, dan Paman, Nesia segera beranjak menuju ke ruang baca di rumah mereka. Ayah, Tante, dan Paman sudah beranjak lebih dahulu. Sedangkan Nesia harus menggunakan sebentar waktunya untuk menerima telepon dari Bella yang lagi-lagi mengoceh akan betapa antusiasnya ia datang ke pesta ulang tahun Nesia dan dekat dengan saudara-saudara Nesia.

Begitu obrolan itu terakhiri, Nesia segera beranjak ke ruang baca. Sampai sekarang, ia belum mengerti ada apa dengan keluarga Steillson dan siapa mereka—tahu-tahu mereka kini seolah-olah sudah seperti keluarga dekat. Sempat Nesia bertanya pada keempat Kakaknya, apakah mereka tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Ayahnya. Namun tidak ada satupun yang tahu.

Berjalan pelan di lorong, langkah Nesia sedikit memelan ketika ia menatap Emil yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tamu—kamar yang akan ditempatinya untuk beberapa hari ke depan sampai semua barang keluarganya telah terpindahkan dari Islandia ke rumah baru mereka.

Nesia tersenyum kecil untuk menyapa Emil, namun Emil segera memutuskan kontak mata dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Namun pemuda itu tidak beranjak lebih dahulu, dan baru mulai melangkah ketika Nesia sudah berada di sampingnya dan melangkah bersamanya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau suka di sini?" tanya Nesia memulai obrolan di sela langkah mereka menuju ke ruang baca.

Emil mengangguk sekilas, meskipun tidak mengalihkan pandangan menuju kedua mata Nesia, "Nyaman."

Tersenyum, Nesia melanjutkan, "Aku senang mendengarnya. Kakak-Kakakku juga tampak senang bertemu denganmu lagi," gadis itu kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke jalan di lorong. Pandangannya tampak terheran, "Meskipun jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak mengingat pernah bertemu denganmu."

"Hm, kita memang belum pernah bertemu."

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Nesia berujar, "Kak Lukas tadi terlihat paling senang di antara yang lain, saat bertemu denganmu."

Emil terdengar mendecak kecil, namun tidak merespon ucapan Nesia.

"Apa kalian memang begitu dekat?"

"Tidak juga."

"Benarkah? Dia terlihat paling dekat denganmu dari yang lain."

Perjalanan menuju ke ruang baca diisi oleh obrolan antara keduanya. Lama-lama, Nesia mampu mengurangi kecanggungannya dan Emil pun mampu lebih responsif daripada sebelumnya. Meskipun Emil sedikit banyak mirip Lukas—berekspresi datar dan pendiam—namun Nesia suka saat ngobrol dengannya dalam perjalanan ke ruang baca.

Nesia pikir Emil adalah anak yang baik.

-oOo-

Mereka berlima terduduk di satu meja di ruang baca. Rak-rak tinggi ada di sana, menyimpan begitu banyak buku dari fiksi hingga ilmiah. Tirai di jendela sebelah kanan terbuka, membiarkan sinar bulan musim semi menerobos masuk. Lampu ternyalakan, membuat ruangan yang biasanya gelap karena jarang terkunjungi ini, kini lebih terang. Teko berisi the hangat dan beberapa cemilan, ada di meja. Namun belum ada satu orang pun yang menyentuhkan tangan untuk mencicipinya.

Paman dan Bibi Steillson duduk di seberang sisi meja dari Nesia dan Ayah. Emil terduduk tepat di hadapan Nesia, di samping kedua orang tuanya. Sementara Emil menunduk dan sesekali melempar pandangan ke luar jendela kaca, Nesia hanya menatap heran ke ketiga orang dewasa di dekat mereka.

Memang ada apa hingga Ayah hanya mengajak dirinya, tidak membawa serta keempat saudara laki-lakinya?

Seolah menyadari ekspresi bingung dan canggung dari gadis tersebut, Paman Steillson tersenyum, "Nesia, kenapa tegang begitu, Sayang? Santai saja, oke?"

Nesia menoleh ke Ayah ketika ia merasakan telapak tangan Beliau mengelus lembut helai hitamnya. Beliau menunduk, dan menatapnya dengan senyuman penenangan, "Paman benar, Nesia. Paman dan Bibi ini sudah Ayah anggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Begitu juga dengan mendiang Ibu kamu dulu. Jadi, kamu anggap mereka seperti keluarga sendiri, Sayang," Ayah lantas mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Emil yang menatap permukaan meja di depannya, "Kamu juga, Emil. Jangan pendiam begitu. Jangan takut, oke?"

Bibi tertawa lirih, "Anak laki-laki tidak boleh takut, Emil. Bagaimana nanti kamu bisa melindungi keluargamu jika takut begini?"

Meski tampak ragu, akhirnya Emil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ayah beserta Bibi, "…Aku tidak takut. Aku hanya sedikit lelah karena perjalanan kemari…."

"Begitu…," Ayah mengangguk lirih, "Tapi, apakah semua kelelahanmu terbayarkan begitu kamu sampai sini?" sebuah senyuman lebar ada di bibir Ayah, "Bagaimana? Kau suka bertemu dengan Nesia?"

Nesia menyipitkan pandangan dengan bingung ketika ia dapati wajah Emil tampak sedikit merona merah. Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu mengambil satu biskuit yang ada di meja dan memakannya, tanpa perlu merespon pertanyaan Ayah.

"Nesia sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Bibi yang kali ini memusatkan perhatiannya pada Nesia, "Apakah suka bertemu dengan Emil?"

Tersenyum, Nesia mengangguk, "Iya, Tante. Emil anaknya baik."

Ayah dan Paman tersenyum, sedangkan Bibi menepukkan telapak tangannya sekali dan menatap antusias ke arah Nesia, "Begitu? Tentu saja, Nesia, Sayang. Emil ini memang anak yang baik. Meskipun dia agak pendiam, namun dia sebenarnya benar-benar peduli pada orang-orang yang disayanginya."

"Ibu!" cetus Emil cepat, kentara sekali ia memandang protes dan sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

Namun rona merah itu semakin dalam tampak di wajahnya.

Ayah tersenyum lebar menatap Emil, sebelum berbicara dengan nada menggoda, "Aw… sepertinya Emil suka sekali dengan tunangannya, huh?"

"Paman!"

Otomatis, pandangan Nesia mengarah pada Ayahnya. Dua iris hitam gelapnya menatap heran dan tidak mengerti pada Ayah, "Tunangan?"

"Iya, Sayang," Paman Steillson yang merespon pertanyaan Nesia, "Emil adalah tunangan kamu. Sejak kamu hadir di keluarga Kohler ini, Ayah dan mendiang Ibumu dahulu sudah sepakat dengan kami bahwa kami akan menyatukan keluarga kami melalui kamu dan Emil."

Bibi mengangguk, "Kami dengan Ayah dan Ibumu sangat dekat, hingga kami seperti keluarga sendiri. Jadinya… untuk mewujudkan itu, kami berencana menjodohkan kalian."

"Lagipula kamu dan Emil sangat cocok bahkan sejak dari dahulu, Nesia," ujar Ayah sembari tersenyum.

Dua iris violet dari Bibi menatap lebar dan semangat pada Nesia, "Bagaimana, Nes? Kamu pasti suka, 'kan? Meskipun kalian baru bertemu sekarang, tetapi Emil sudah melihatmu dari foto yang diberikan Ayahmu pada kami."

"Ibu…," keluh Emil dengan nada putus asa bercampur protes dan malu.

Alih-alih terdiam, Paman malah turut berbicara, "Benar, Nes. Meskipun dia kurang ekspresif, namun Paman tahu bahwa dia sering melihat fotomu dan tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sepanjang mereka bercerita dan mengatakan ini itu, Nesia hanya memandang bingung dan tidak mengerti. Ia tidak takut. Ia tidak sedih. Pun juga ia tidak senang atau bahagia.

Ia hanya bingung dan tidak mengerti.

Bertunangan?

Kedua iris Nesia memandang ke arah violet Emil. Pemuda itu hanya mempertahankan tatapan mereka selama beberapa detik saja, sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar jendela.

Wajahnya masih tampak merona merah.

"…Tunangan?" tanya Nesia masih dengan nada dan tatapan tidak mengertinya pada Ayahnya.

"Ya, Sayang. Dalam artian, Emil akan menjadi suami kamu suatu hari nanti saat kalian sudah dewasa," jelas Ayah, "Dan kamu akan menjadi istri Emil. Menikah. Memiliki anak. Memiliki rumah. Hidup bahagia."

Nesia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menuju ke Emil.

Pemuda itukah yang akan menjadi suaminya nanti?

Benar-benar Emil?

"Emil akan menjaga kamu," tambah Bibi dengan lembut, "Emil juga yang akan selalu menemani dan menyayangi kamu. Kamu tidak perlu takut pada apapun."

Nesia merasa semakin bingung.

Jika hanya untuk menjaga, menyayangi, dan bersama dengan Nesia, tidakkah Kakak-Kakak dan Ayah Nesia sudah cukup? Terutama Kak Matthias yang begitu menyayangi dan membuat Nesia merasa aman. Selalu aman.

Tidakkah dia saja sudah cukup?

"Bagaimana, Nesia? Kamu suka?"

Merasa cukup terlalu bingung dan tidak mengerti, Nesia hanya mengangguk pelan saat ia tidak tahu harus bicara dan merespon bagaimana lagi.

"…Iya," ia tak tahu apakah senyuman yang ia pasang kemudian adalah murni atau justru paksaan.

"Aku suka."

Karena Ayah tampak bahagia dan senang sekali dengan semua ini, jadi Nesia pikir bahwa hal ini adalah yang terbaik baginya. Emil adalah suami yang terbaik baginya.

Dan Nesia pasti bahagia.

-oOo-

Menatap langit-langit di kamarnya, Nesia merenung memikirkan semuanya. Semua ucapan Ayah, Paman, dan Bibi di ruang baca tadi terngiang terus di kedua telinganya bagaikan kaset rusak. Pun dengan tiap ekspresi mereka. Ia hanya tidak mengerti dan belum paham.

Tunangan? Menikah? Suami?

Mengapa demikian? Padahal setahu Nesia dari novel ataupun TV, orang-orang menikah dan bertunangan saat mereka jatuh cinta terhadap satu sama lain. Maka, apakah ini berarti ia jatuh cinta pada Emil? Ah, jangan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mengerti akan arti cinta saja Nesia tidak yakin. Ia suka dengan Emil. Emil anak yang baik. Sopan. Enak diajak bicara.

Apakah itu berarti Nesia jatuh cinta? Apakah Ayah, Paman, Bibi, dan mendiang Ibu tahu bahwa Nesia sedang atau akan jatuh cinta pada Emil sehingga mereka menjodohkan Nesia dengan pemuda itu?

Menghela napas berat, Nesia menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Semakin dipikir, semakin ia tidak mengerti akan semuanya.

Suara ketukan dari arah pintu kamarnya terdengar. Nesia menoleh tanpa perlu untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia hanya menjawab wajar pelan, dan kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Ayah yang berdiri di sana dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ternyata, sesuai firasat Ayah, kamu belum tidur," ujar Ayah sembari melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu.

Mengangguk, Nesia tersenyum kecil, "Hm. Belum ngantuk."

"Kenapa?" Ayah terduduk di tepi ranjang putrinya. Sesaat Ayah terdiam, seolah berpikir. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah senyum kecil tampak di bibirnya sembari mata Beliau yang mengerling seolah Beliau tahu akan suatu rahasia, "Hm…. Pasti kamu sedang memikirkan pembicaraan kita di ruang baca tadi, huh?" Beliau menoel hidung Nesia.

Terdiam, Nesia mengalihkan pandang dari kedua iris biru Ayahnya untuk menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tampak ragu saat membuka mulutnya, namun pada akhirnya ia berbicara dengan suara lirih, "Ayah… kenapa aku ditunangkan dengan Emil?"

Mengelus lembut helai hitam Nesia, Ayah memandang putrinya dengan lembut, "Mengapa? Nesia tidak suka?"

Sejenak, gadis itu tampak berpikir. Tidak sukakah dia? Tapi Emil adalah anak baik…

Tidakkah itu sudah cukup?

Meski ragu, Nesia menggeleng pelan, "Aku suka. Hanya saja, apa alasan Ayah membuat kami bertunangan?"

"Karena…," Ayah mengalihkan pandang dan turut menatap ke langit-langit kamar Nesia. Pandangan Beliau tampak menerawang. Ekspresinya tampak sendu, ketika ia berucap lirih, "Karena Ayah sangat menyayangi kamu."

Jelas air muka di wajah putih itu menjelaskan ketidakpahaman akan penjelasan sang Ayah.

"Suatu saat nanti…," Ayah kembali berujar lirih dan pelan, "Suatu hari nanti, kamu akan tumbuh dewasa. Menjadi wanita cantik. Anggun. Tetapi di saat yang sama, Ayah akan bertambah tua. Ayah akan lemah. Kakak-Kakakmu juga pasti sudah memiliki kehidupan sendiri. Kami tidak bisa lagi selalu bersama dan melindungimu."

"….."

"Dan di saat-saat seperti itu, Ayah ingiiiinnn selalu melindungi kamu, Sayang. Meski Ayah lemah dan tidak ada tenaga, Ayah ingin melindungi dan memberi kamu yang terbaik," ujar Ayah pelan, lantas Beliau menghela napas, "Ayah ingin yang terbaik bagi kamu."

"…."

Beliau menunduk, dan kembali menatap putrinya dengan lembut, "Dan Emil adalah yang terbaik bagi kamu. Ayah yakin."

Kedua iris hitam gelap Nesia bertabrak pandang dengan kedua iris biru Ayah. Iris biru yang menatapnya lembut, seolah-olah hanya dengan mata itu, Beliau bisa tersenyum sekalipun bibirnya mengatup datar.

Iris biru cerah yang teduh. Yang Indah.

Persis seperti kedua iris Kak Matthias.

Nesia begitu menyukainya.

"Lagipula, kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa Emil adalah pemuda yang baik, 'kan?" tanya Ayah dengan senyuman lebar, "Dia juga sudah dekat sekali dengan Kakak-Kakakmu. Kalian sudah seperti keluarga sendiri."

"…Apakah Kak Lukas, Kak Tiino, dan Kak Berwald menyukai Emil juga?" tanya Nesia memandang tepat ke kedua mata Ayahnya, "Apakah Kak Matthias menyukainya juga?"

Memandang heran ke arah putrinya, Ayah mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja, Sayang. Mereka pasti senang mendengar hal ini—Emil akan menjadi adik mereka suatu hari nanti," Ayah mengelus pelan sebelah pipi Nesia.

Jika semua Kakaknya suka dengan Emil, maka pasti Emil adalah anak yang baik dan bisa membuat Nesia bahagia sebagaimana semua Kakaknya membuat Nesia bahagia.

Pasti.

"Tapi, jangan beritahukan berita ini pada semua Kakakmu dahulu, ya?" ujar Ayah memperingatkan, "Ayah ingin menjadikan semua ini kejutan di hari ulang tahunmu dua hari lagi."

Tersenyum kecil, Nesia hanya mengangguk, "Hm."

Sepertinya semua akan baik-baik saja.

**Next Chapter**

"Dia dekat sekali denganmu, Nes. Coba jika aku tidak mengenal kalian. Pasti aku mengira kalian berdua berpacaran."

.

"Menikah…. Apakah jika orang menikah, itu artinya mereka saling mencintai?"

.

"Aku suka bersama dengan Kakak jadi kupikir… Aku pasti suka saat bersama dengan orang sepertimu."

**.**

"Minggu depan aku dan Ayah akan ke rumahmu untuk menghabiskan liburan kelulusan. Bagaimana ujian kenaikan kelasmu?"

**Oh yach, Lind yang naksir si Matthias kece itu cuma OC kok. Hahahach (?).**

**Well, see yaa~ :D Review and thank you~  
**

**Salam Cabe-cabe (?)**

**DIS-Oppa (?)  
**


End file.
